Overcoming Destiny
by ScarletFlame07
Summary: Anime Crossover: Inuyasha X Ayashino Ceres. Kagome and Aya have been best friends since they were really young. Just before they get to enjoy the college life together...they are faced with a difficult situation. What's going to happen?
1. Friendship

Author's note: Ok, this is the first fanfic I've ever written in my entire life. This is a crossover fic: Inuyasha and Ayashino Ceres. I wrote this especially for my niece but I then decided to share it with other people. I warn you readers though that the characters will be OOC (out of character!) most of the time but 'hey' it is a fanfic…

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or Ayashino Ceres and that's that!

Chapter 1: Friendship

It was just another sunny day. It was spring and the sky was so clear, not even a cloud was in sight. The winds blew softly, passing through every mountain, every tree, and over the lakes and rivers. The wind slowly lost most of its force as it entered the borders of a city. This city is in Japan, somewhere within the boundaries of Tokyo.

At this time humans were not the only ones inhabiting the world. A palm full of demons, mikos, and other mystical beings were living amongst the mortal humans secretly. These beings are not to be thought as cowards in hiding. They hid or blended themselves so that their identities would not be discovered to ensure peace and order. This prevented a state of panic and chaos in other words.

Also, despite all this, everyone did their best to survive and live a normal life. There was corruption, poverty and other issues every single day. Japan also was experiencing these. Among the thousands living in a city, which is to be found near the borders of Tokyo, are two young teenage girls….

Kagome Higurashi is a girl with long ebony hair and chestnut brown eyes. This adventurous 18 year old is very enthusiastic and still a child at heart. She lives in a shrine with her mother and younger brother, Souta. She can be very violent at times but that only happens when she is angered or provoked. She's not good when it comes to her studies but excels in the field of sports especially archery. But she doesn't make her talents known to a lot of people.

Aya Mikage is the same age of eighteen like Kagome. She has long golden hair and sapphire blue eyes. She is a girl of a more mature nature and is skilled when it comes to her studies unlike Kagome. She's a spirited and fun-loving young woman. She lives with her mother and twin brother, Aki. Her house is only a few blocks from where Kagome lives. She likes singing karaoke and hanging out with her friends. She is a good listener and can be a very calm in drastic situations. She is a very independent person with perseverance no one can match.

These two young girls have been together since age five, and are almost inseparable. The two have been together from their childhood, elementary and high school years. They have two other friends: Miroku Houshi and Sango Taijiya. They met these two during their second year in high school. These two are "unique" in their own way. Sango came from a line of demon exterminators while Miroku came from heritage of monks. Sango's a very strong willed and black belt in martial arts. And Miroku, despite his gentleman ways is really a pervert at heart. These two are a couple at present although Miroku still can't get enough of looking at other girls and….ahem….groping Sango's behind.

In just a few weeks, Kagome, Aya, Miroku, Sango and Aki will begin their first day in Tokyo University.

_In Aya's house…_

The two best friends were staying in Aya's room at the moment. The walls were colored light beige with red base boards. There was a bed at the right corner of the end of the room. A bookshelf full of different books resided at the foot of the bed and next to it was the door. The opposite side of the room had a study table and a closet for keeping Aya's clothes. The room had two rows of windows on the north and east side respectively.

"Aya-chan, I'm so excited", Kagome exclaimed as she jumped up and down on her best friend's bed. Kagome wore Capri jeans and a blue shirt with green bold letters in the front saying: 'Don't mess with me just coz I'm an angel!!', and her hair was up in a ponytail.

Aya diverted her attention from the book she was reading and looked at Kagome. She wore jeans with a red shirt, which was ruffled in the front. Her hair was down and was flowing down her back.

"Calm down Kagome. It's not as if you're going be in the same hyper mood when we do attend the university." She said. "I can imagine you now complaining to me: 'Aya-chan, no more schoolwork please!!!'" Aya imitates Kagome complaining on the floor.

"Hahaha. Very Funny!" Kagome gave a sarcastic look. She then took her favorite manga from Aya's bookshelf and started to glance through its pages.

"But then, if you look at it, we are now independent young women, it's just so exciting. Oh, and we still need to find a dormitory and a room, too, Aya-chan!"

Aya stop reading her book and rolls her eyes. "O' contraire, you find our dormitory and our room. I already fixed your room for four months straight. You owe me!"

Kagome pouts. "Fine. So when are we suppose to get one?"

Aya sweat drops. "Do I have to do everything for you?"

Kagome winks and sticks out her tongue at Aya.

"OK, let's talk about the first day of school. It's a free day given to us to organize our stuff. Also, we don't have much to worry about for the two days after the 'first day' of school. I guess it's like that so the students can settle in. And at most, only three persons can share a room. So you should get a room within the next two weeks if you want to make sure that we get at least a decent one. After all, about one million students enroll in the university each year."

"Oh…..Hey do you think Miroku and Sango will be roommates?"

"I doubt it, co-ed roommates aren't allowed. It's most likely that Sango will be rooming with us, although those two are inseparable as Miroku's hand on Sango's butt."

Kagome clutched unto her stomach while laughing. "You have a point there, Aya-chan."

Aya then stops laughing as a thought came to her. "Kagome, I heard Kikyo's going to the same university as us."

Kagome stiffens at the sound of Kikyo's name and her laughter dies down as well.

"Really?"

"Don't let it get to you, Kagome."

"I don't think Kikyo's a totally bad person. It's just that I can't stand the fact that when she was our classmate throughout highschool, I was always compared to her. She was always better in nearly everything I did and she always manages to make me feel miserable. It's as if she hates me for some reason and I never did anything bad to make her feel so. I don't mind all that as much though." Kagome pauses for a moment and continues. "But she also degrades you just because you're my best friend. I can't forgive her for that. If she degrades you again, I will not hesitate to hit her for all she's worth." She clenches her fists and narrows her eyes.

Aya gave a soft smile. Her best friend had always been overprotective of her. That's why her brother didn't need to worry much since if you got Kagome mad, you would really regret it. Also, it was a good thing Kagome never really displayed her real talents in archery. If Kikyo knew that Kagome was skilled in archery, she would do anything in her power just to beat her friend. Losing to kikyo in archery would inflict real damage to Kagome's self-esteem. She would no longer have any talent to be proud of. And despite Kagome's confident and strong exterior, Aya knew that she could be really fragile and sensitive. She also knew that she played a big part in Kagome's life. She was her pillar, the source of Kagome's inner strength when she would feel down and in the pits of confusion.

Aya didn't want to depress nor upset her friend any further so she decided to change the topic. "Aren't we supposed to meet Miroku and Sango at the mall in an hour?"

"Gosh, I almost forgot" The two exited the room and headed towards the garage. They owned a red Mitsubishi car. They bought it with their graduation money and took turns driving it.

"Isn't Aki coming with us Aya-chan?"

"No, he's still busy helping mom out with something."

"I wonder what your twin's helping you mom with? It's been forever since he last hung out with us."

"I don't know. I tried to ask him but he always manages to dodge the subject."

"…. Hey, can I drive?" Kagome asked with puppy dog eyes as they boarded the car.

"No! Last time you drove, you nearly made our car run over an old man crossing the street and it's my turn to drive anyway."

"Not my fault he was so freakin' slow and the light turned green." Kagome replied as they went inside the car.

"Ya, uh huh, whatever Kagome." Aya started the engine.

"But Aya-chan, you drive so slow!!" whined Kagome.

"You're just looking for an excuse to drive and besides I SHOULD have a turn since it's OUR car. So deal with not driving for today, you greedy little girl."

"You're mean Aya-chan."

"Why, thank you."

Then they drew off. What they didn't know was that their friendship and they themselves would be put to the ultimate test. They will face things that they have never expected and their lives would be changed forever.

Author's note: There it is. I hope it's pretty good at least. In my opinion I rather go straight to the plot then the beginning of this fic. I'm an amateur at writing so don't expect much from me right now. Reviews please…


	2. Promise

Chapter 2: Promise

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or Ayashino Ceres.

It was a Sunday and the two best friends decided to hang out for a while in the park. There was a new flower garden festival being held there. It was rumored to be very spectacular and full of lots of rare events. So, they decided to check it out. But at this point in time Kagome was having little problems of her own.

_In Kagome's room…_

"MY GOD!!! WHERE IS IT???" Kagome exclaimed. She wore a denim shorts and a sleeveless red shirt with a flower printed on the front. A red headband pushed back some of her raven tresses and she also wore a white rubber shoes.

Souta then interrupted his elder sister's quest. "Nee-chan, Aya- oneechan will be very angry with you since not only are you messing up your closet, but your room too. And she fixed your room only two days ago."

"Be quiet Souta! I need to find my red flower earrings!" She yelled as she continued to throw things everywhere until…. "I found it!" She puts the on the earrings and slings her favorite cat backpack over her shoulder as she poses in front of her mirror.

"Nee-chan, you should know that Aya-oneechan…."

"Kagome, let's go, were going be late." Aya enters the room and freezes at the sight before her eyes.

"K..A.G.OME." Aya says slowly in a deep threatening voice.

"Hai, Aya-chan." Kagome sweat drops while backing up.

"I just fixed your room two days ago and you mess it up all over again." No matter how cool she looked, fire was surrounding the furious teen.

"Come on Aya-chan, we're going be late." Kagome rushes out the door, down the shrine steps running to car.

"Kagome!!! Get back here!!!!" Aya ran after Kagome planning to whack her with the leather shoulder bag she carried.

_In the park…_

"Gomen Aya-chan." Kagome said with a bump on the head.

"Why can't you wait for at least a month to pass before you mess your room again."

"Aya-chan, your outfit's sooo cute."

Aya wore a long white skirt and a blue spaghetti strap. She wore some blue sandals and her hair was up in a high ponytail.

"Don't try to change the subject."

They then reached the entrance of the festival.

"Wow…sugoi!!!" Both stared in awe at the many types of flowers and booths everywhere.

"Aya-chan, let's go over here!! Wow!" "Whoa!" "It's great over here too!!!" These were several of Kagome's remarks as she ran from one spot to another.

Aya sweat drops. "Kagome you do know that you're acting like a child."

"I AM NOT A CHILD!!!"

"Nice comeback, child."

"I said I'M NOT A…." Kagome pauses as she glances in the direction opposite to Aya's back. Then she visibly pales.

"Aya-chan RUN!!!" She pulls on Aya's wrist and starts running in the opposite direction.

After running several meters from where they were once stood, they took a break near a bazaar area.

"Kagome :_gasp_: what's the :_gasp_: big idea?"

" I just saw :_pant_: Kouga and Aogiri passing by."

Then the finally caught their breath.

"So…? What's wrong with that? Ookami-san's your stalker and Yuhi is an ordinary good guy."

"You don't understand! Kouga's so annoying! He keeps calling me 'his woman' and never leaves me alone when he sees me. And that started when we were 10 years old. He's a demon with a thick skull!!" Kagome wails as they walked around.

"OK, so what's wrong with Yuhi then?"

"He doesn't suit you, and I don't want him taking you away. Besides you don't like him the way he does you, right?"

Aya smiles and says, "Yes, I guess you're right."

Aya then spots a fortune teller in the corner of the street.

"Look."

"Nani?"

"It's a fortune teller."

"So…?"

"Let's get our fortunes. And I'm curious on who your soul mate's going to be since you were never the romantic type."

"Hey!!!"

"It's true though."

Kagome sighs as Aya pulls her to where the fortune teller was located.

"Whatever. I don't plan on having a committed relationship at all anyway. I don't even believe that kind of love exists in my reality."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because…I just don't believe in that 'falling in love' nonsense. That's all." Kagome said firmly with a serious expression.

Aya frowns. She said to herself as she looks at Kagome's face, 'Truth is that you don't want to get hurt Kagome. You heard stories of those who were in love when we were counselors during our 7th year in elementary school. You were never the type to depend so much on someone especially a guy. It's not only that you don't believe in love, you're scared to fall in love because you're afraid to get hurt.'

"Anyway, I still want to know who our soul mates are. I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat you know. Besides, it's not as if I'll have one."

"Please Kagome-chan _:puppy eyes_: ."

":_sigh_: Fine."

The fortune teller wore a long purple cloak that covered her identity and a lot of gold bangles were around her wrists. She sat in front of a decorated table with a crystal ball atop it.

"Excuse me miss, we would like to know our fortunes."

"What she said." Kagome said eager to get the thing all over quickly.

"Very well." The mystic placed her hands slightly above the crystal ball.

"You, young girl with golden hair and ocean blue eyes. What's within you is what others seek. But be not afraid for one of no identity will guide you in your quest. It may be hard especially with the separation, however remain strong. Take caution and understand what is happening around you to find answers you will seek."

Question marks appeared on top of the two girls' heads.

"As for you, maiden of long raven tresses and chestnut orbs." Kagome falls backs when the medium suddenly points at her. "The trial of grief is upon you. You must hold on until the end and never give up. A being of two races shall reveal to you what you have been looking past. Also, use what you possess wisely for it is a part of your soul."

More questions appeared on their heads and then they looked at each other.

"Did you get what she said?"

"Not a clue."

They diverted their attention back to the mystic.

"She's gone." Both said at the same time.

"That was weird."

"You got that right."

Night was on its way. And the two decided to visit a nearby playground, which was in the west side of the park. This playground was special since this is where the best friends first met and…..

_In playground…_

They were swinging on the swings as they did before.

"Aya-chan, do you remember when we were five years old and we played here for hours?"

"Yeah, and when it was getting late we still didn't want to go home since we were having so fun."

Then the swinging ceased.

Kagome said, "And we…"

Aya continued, "…made a promise..."

Both said at the same time, "...that no matter what, we would always be together as best friends until the very end."

They smiled as they looked at each other. The sun then set and night came.


	3. News

Chapter 3: News 

Author's Note: Wahhhh! No one wants to read my fic. Oh well, before I never really did want anyone to read it. At least I'm trying to share my work now. But it's a start. Sorry if the fic is really bad/corny but I'm still an amateur...

Disclaimer: Do I have to go through this every time? I don't own either of the two animes...there.

_In Aya's room…_

I awoke from my slumber to be greeted by the rays of the sun coming through my window. Today was just like any other day. Kagome would be busy helping her mom clean their shrine the whole day. I wanted to stop by and help them but….

_Flashback_

_In Aya's room yesterday…_

"_I'm asking you why don't you allow any boys to go anywhere within five feet of me."_

_Aya asked Kagome as she read a physics book on the floor._

"_It's not that I don't allow them to. They don't go near you on their own free will."_

"_Yeah right! I noticed you threatening them before they even try to. And if they attempt to disobey your warning, you give them a 'look' and they run away."_

"_I didn't do anything." Kagome says as she lies on the bed._

"_Don't think I haven't noticed you disappearing for a few seconds wherein you beat up guys who try to ask me out. Or you mysteriously make some guys from school vanish and end up in the hospital the next day."_

"_You mean you WANT guys to ask you out?" Kagome said with a fallen expression._

"_NO!!! What I mean is you can end up in trouble if you don't control yourself. Sometimes you are too violent."_

"_Hmph."_

"_And why don't you try going out with someone for a change."_

"_Now where did this topic come from?"_

"_Kagome. You're pretty, have nice a nice personality, outgoing, and 'smart'. Tons of guys have asked you out but you rejected every one of them."_

"_One hundred fifty three to be exact."_

"_C'mon it could be a new experience."_

"_And you know this how?" Kagome had a questioning gaze._

"_I've been on a date once." Aya says coolly._

"_WHAT!!!" Kagome falls off the bed. "When? How? With WHO???"_

"_With Yuhi during the summer of our first year in high school. Remember you were on vacation with your family in Hokkaido."_

"_AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!!"_

"_I know you would attempt to kill him if I told you. :Kagome switched to Battousai mode then: Now put that katana down." _

"_Oh, and I'll be busy tomorrow helping my mom clean the shrine."_

"_I'll help."_

"_You really don't have to."_

"_But I want to." Aya says sternly as she stops reading her book._

_Kagome sits in front of her best friend and crosses her arms. "Listen Aya, if you haven't noticed you're stressed out from reading all our school books in advance for the last ten days. You lack sleep and you're not eating properly since there's always a book in front of your face. That should only happen when we are attending college."_

_Aya thought of only one comeback. "I am not stressed!" _

_Kagome then told her in a motherly fashion. "Well, no matter what you say, I am forbidding you to help me clean tomorrow." Aya was going to disagree but then Kagome was a persistent person. "And no buts. I want you to loosen up and relax and NO STUDYING. Or I will tear your books apart." _

"_That's harsh."_

"_Your books are the source of your stress. So I will get rid of the source if you don't follow my orders. Understood?"_

_Aya sighs. "Yes."_

"_Good girl."_

_End of flashback_

Really, sometimes Kagome worries too much. But still, a break does sound good. I walked in my bathroom to take a nice cool shower.

_Living room in Aya's house…_

"Mom, this is all too sudden." Aki states as he leans on the sofa.

"Please Aki. It's the only way we can solve our money problem. And this way, I will be able to support the two of you better."

Aki then held a serious expression on his face. "How are we supposed to tell Aya about this? You do know what will happen, right?"

"Yes." Mrs. Mikage says sadly.

"Not only her, but Kagome will be more than shocked at the news."

"I know, but I have no choice."

"……"

"It's either we go and be able to support ourselves; or stay and risk being bankrupt."

_With Aya (night time)…_

'Ok, so I've walked around the park for 2 hours. I've also visited the arcade and watched a movie so far. AND I haven't read a book all day.' Aya said in her head as she walked home.

I sat on a long wooden bench which was in front of my house. 'Kagome was right. I really did need a break. Sometimes it pays to listen to what she has to say; although her opinions are most of the time off course.'

I then decided it was time for some dinner. I entered my house and saw mom and Aki sitting in the living room with serious faces.

"What's wrong?" I asked with worry in my voice.

Mom then stood up and walked towards me. Next she told me nervously, "Aya, I have something to tell you."

I was confused at what she was going to tell me.

_In the Mall…_

Kagome, Aya, Miroku and Sango hanged out in the mall the next day. Kagome took notice of Aya's unusual behavior. She seemed to lack energy and was sad the entire day. She looked depressed in fact.

They ate their lunch and went shopping. But still Aya was not her usual cheery self. Then it was about time for them to go home when Kagome got an idea.

"Guys, wait for me here. I'll be right back." She left leaving Aya with Miroku and Sango.

Then the couple decided to confront their obviously troubled friend.

"Aya, what's wrong?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, you seemed more than blue throughout the whole day." Miroku added.

Aya couldn't take it any longer. She told them the truth before the feeling inside would really tear her apart.

"Oh my gosh." Sango gasped then started to cry.

"When do you plan on telling Kagome?" Miroku asked as he comforted Sango.

"I planned on telling her earlier but I just couldn't bring myself to." The weight she carried was so overwhelming that Aya herself was surprised that she didn't break down in tears right then.

"I suggest you tell her tonight." Miroku said.

"I plan to."

"Guys!!!" Kagome returned with a smile on her face. She carried three ice cream cones as she ran towards her friends.

"Here." She handed an ice cream cone to Aya and said, "You seemed depressed lately. Cheer up." Kagome then gave Aya a heartfelt smile.

Aya smiled the first time that day at the sight of Kagome's face. Aya then thought, 'I will miss being with Kagome seeing her smile and as well as supporting her. It really will be strange not being around her anymore.'

Kagome noticed Sango still silently crying on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Why's Sango-chan crying?"

"She's just tired. By the way, where's our ice cream?"

"I bought you guys only one ice cream cone. Since you are a couple and do 'the everything together' thing." Kagome nodded her head to emphasize the latter statement.

"Everything together huh?" Miroku raised an eyebrow and had a lecherous grin on his face.

Sango ceased crying and bonked Miroku on the forehead with her giant boomerang.

"Lecherous monk." Sango stated her usual comment.

"You know, I don't know how she manages to carry that huge thing around." Kagome whispers to Aya as Sango continued to beat up Miroku.

"Yeah." Then both of them started laughing as Miroku went for another grope and received his punishment from Sango.

Kagome smiled at the sight of Aya laughing. At last her best friend was happy after a long day of having the blues.

Miroku took Sango home but as for the two best friends, they visited 'their playground' since they still had some time in their hands. They just stayed there on the swings and Aya had returned to her sad and gloomy mood once again. Kagome finally couldn't take it anymore. The worry was killing her. So she spoke up.

"Aya, tell me what's wrong."

"…." Aya was looking down and her bangs covered her eyes.

Kagome got off her swing and walked in front of her best friend. She knelt down and put her hands on Aya's shoulders. "Come on; tell me what's been bothering you lately." She said, obviously concerned.

Aya looked up with tears in her eyes and lunged herself unto Kagome. Kagome caught her and adjusted herself in a sitting position to get a comfortable. Aya felt so lonely and helpless at that moment. She cried her heart out as Kagome comforted her.

Kagome stoked her hair and patted her back. "Did someone hurt you?" Then she was held anger in her tone of voice as she continued. "If they did, I'll…."

Aya stopped her before she could finish.

"No it's not that." Aya whispered.

She pulled away from Kagome and looked at her with eyes full of sadness. She had to tell her. She couldn't and wouldn't lie or hide the truth. And if it should result to that, she'll only regret it. She looked at Kagome straight in he eyes. Then she took a deep breath and said, "Kagome...I'm moving."

"That's it?" Kagome said feeling relieved. "You know I can still visit you. Where? A block from your house? In the next neighborhood?"

"NO KAGOME." Aya said sternly.

Now, Kagome was really confused. "Huh?"

"Kagome:_sob_: I'm moving :_sob_: to :_sob_:Canada." Aya, once again launched herself unto Kagome.

"What…" Kagome was purely shock. She couldn't think. She didn't understand what was happening anymore. She just sat there flabbergasted as her best friend cried and hugged her.


	4. Separation

Author's note: I'm so happy! I got reviews! Even only two people reviewed! I'm sooooo happy! (wipes tear). Also other characters will show up in the next chapters so don't think I introduced all people in the fic yet.

**Shout-outs:**

**356:** Thanks! Hope you will continue to read my story!

**Aubrin Xerva**: Glad you liked it! I'll update as soon as I can.

Chapter 4: Separation

The freshmen of Tokyo University were very exited and full of energy. In just eight days, school would be starting and they will begin a new period of their lives. However, the same cannot be said for some.

After Aya's confession, Kagome had locked herself in her room and had not come in two days. She hardly ate or slept. Her mother and brother were getting really worried; despite their pleas, Kagome did not answer her door. She didn't make any signs to come out either.

_With Kagome…_

I feel nothing at all. I lay against the side of my bed as a gazed into space. Grief. Sorrow. Agony. I felt all of this after Aya told me what was really going on. Canada is halfway around the world. We would only get to see each other, at most, once a year. I thought we would always be together, side by side. Why did it have to result to this? And for some reason I can't cry, despite all the emotions weighing down on me. I closed my eyes as another realization entered my mind. I guess it's because I made a vow to myself to stay strong for Aya. But now, what will become of me without her? She is a part of me. A piece of who I am. Even if Miroku and Sango are there, who will I protect and rely on? Miroku and Sango have each other. When Aya leaves, who will I have? What will my reason to remain strong? Will it be the same as before? Man, I'm such a wreck…

As for Aya, she made herself solitude in her room as well. She didn't stop crying since the day she broke the news to Kagome. Her family too, was starting to worry about her. She did eat a little; but that didn't mean she ate properly. Her mind was always somewhere else, even is someone did try to comfort her.

_With Aya…_

Why? Why? It's so vexing! I have to stay with Kagome or else. She will change herself. I just know it. She won't be the strong, brave and cheerful Kagome I know. For the past years I've come to see what I am to her. I've been her strength and someone who she can depend on. Even if she has her family, I noticed how much she relies on me. Why did it have to be now? She needs me when she attends Tokyo University as well. For sure, something bad will happen since Kikyo's attending the same university. And besides, I need her with me too. She inspires me to persevere and stay strong. She is and has always been by my side. If I move, I might end up all alone. No one can replace Kagome even if I do gain new friends.

_Later that day…_

Mrs. Mikage decided to talk to Aya. They settled themselves in the living room.

"Aya you do understand why we're moving, right?"

"Hai, okaa-san."

"So, I want you to snap out of it. You need to act normal again or your health will go bad." Her mother said strictly.

"…."

"Also you can't stay depressed forever. It's not that you'll be separated from Kagome for the rest of your life. The distance is far, yes, but the friendship you two share is too strong to be ended just because of that."

"….." Aya did not reply but still paid attention to what her mother told her.

"Aya!"

"It doesn't matter. It's not the same. We were together through everything. Because of the distance, we have to deal with the fact we won't always be there for each other." Aya said.

Aki then rushed in the room. He was panting heavily so that meant we ran as fast as he could.

"Aki! How is she?" Mrs. Mikage asked.

"Not good. If this keeps up things might turn to the worst."

Aya was heard them and stood up.

"She? Do you mean Kagome?" She questioned, worry evident in her voice.

Aki nods his head sadly. "She still hasn't come out of her room and hasn't eaten much for two days straight, so she might…"

Aya then rushed out of the house. 'Kagome, you better be alright.'

"Aya! Where are you going?"

"Aki, leave her. Those two need to talk."

Aya ran to the other side of the block. She dashed through the crowds and climbed up the shrine steps. She calmed herself a bit before ringing the doorbell. The door opened revealing Kagome's mom. Mrs. Higurashi looked stressed and had a face of surprise when she saw Aya at the door.

"Mrs. Higurashi, may I please see Kagome?"

She smiled at Aya. "Of course. She's in her room."

She watched as Aya went up the stairs in a rush. 'I hope Aya will be able to help Kagome.'

_With Kagome…_

Pounding on the door again? Why won't they leave me alone? Let me drown in the depths of my misery. Then a familiar voice reached my ears. Is that Aya? Aya-chan? What is she doing here?

I stood up, ignoring the migraine I had and the heaviness of my body as I moved to open the door.

_With Aya…_

"Kagome! Kagome!" I shouted as I pounded on her door.

"Kagome, please open the door."

I waited a few seconds before the door finally opened revealing Kagome.

I was shocked. She was pale and thin. Her whole appearance was a mess. Her hair was in tangles, her clothes were very wrinkled, and she only wore a very big loose white shirt and a pair of blue shorts, which was mostly covered by the shirt. And she had circles under her eyes and had a tired appearance. Her room was a mess as well.

Then I couldn't take it. Seeing my best friend like this was so painful. I couldn't help but cry.

_Kagome's point of view…_

"Hey." I said as a closed the door and lead her towards my bed for us to sit down. She just continued to cry after a few minutes.

I decided to speak again, "Aya, come on. You know I don't like seeing you cry."

"Kagome, _sob_ what have you _sob_ done to yourself?"

"….." I looked straight ahead and didn't reply.

"Doing this to yourself :_sob_: won't change the fact _sob_ that I'm moving."

"….." I stiffened.

"Please. Don't' kill yourself over this! I don't like the idea of me moving either, so put an end to this preposterous act."

"Even if we may be able to email each other or call from time to time _:pause:_ it's not the same."

"I know."

"So is this a trial or something."

"I guess so. So, we'll just have to deal with it and…."

I cut her off before she continued. "But I need you when I go to the university!" I held a desperate tone as I looked at her.

"Look, you'll do fine. You're stronger than you think you are. Just to try ignore Kikyo."

'She believes in me that much?' "But..."

"But nothing. There's nothing we can't do. And as your best friend, I will not to put your future in stake just coz you refuse to go to college without me."

"…" I did not reply.

"Kagome, promise me this. You will do your best in your studies and you will not let Kikyo ruin anything for you."

"WHAT!"

"Please." Aya looked serious.

I paused for a while and answered. "Fine, but the latter one will be really really difficult."

"Well, just don't fight or injure her. You can't afford to have problems, ok? You could get expelled."

"Fine. I promise."

"Now, clean yourself up, not to mention your room, too."

"Why? You're not my mother." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Just do it!"

"Later."

"NOW!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES, and that's final!" Then Aya pushed me in the bathroom.

"Whatever!" I replied from the inside.

"And while you start taking a bath, I'll start cleaning this pigsty of yours."

A 'Whatever!' can be heard from the bathroom.

'But…' Both thought at the same time.

'Things won't be the same without Kagome/Aya' Kagome and Aya thought respectively.

The two recovered from the previous antics but were still sad about the whole situation. Their families were relieved that they talked everything out but they knew the separation would still be hard for both them. Three days passed and the dreaded day arrived. Kagome's family had said their goodbyes when they brought the Mikage family to the airport. Kagome stayed behind with Miroku and Sango to accompany Aya and her family while they waited for their flight.

A few hours later, it was boarding time. Kagome said goodbye to Mrs. Mikage and Aki first while Miroku and Sango said goodbye to Aya.

_With Kagome…_

"Bye Mrs. Mikage, Bye Aki. I'll miss you."

"We'll miss you too dear." Mrs. Mikage said as she hugged me.

"Kagome, thanks for watching over my sister."

"It was my pleasure. Take care of her."

"Of course."

I shook Aki's hand.

_With Aya…_

"Aya, we'll really miss you." Sango said.

"I'll miss you two a lot as well."

"It will be weird that from a five-some where going be a three-some when you and Aki are gone."

"Don't worry, Miroku. You'll manage. Could you guys take care of Kagome while I'm gone?"

"Sure."

"No problem."

They exchanged hugs. "I'll miss you guys."

"By the way Aya, since you'll be away from us for a long time I would like to ask you something." Miroku said.

"What is it?"

Miroku held Aya's hands and said, "Will you do the honor of bearing my children?"

Aya sweat drops as Sango whacks Miroku with her giant boomerang.

Then Miroku and Sango went to say goodbye to Mrs. Mikage as Kagome went to say farewell to her best friend.

_With the two best friends…_

"Aya, I would like to give you this." It was a silver necklace where a single charm hung.

"What's this?"

"A necklace. Look! I also have the same one!" She put the necklace on her bestfriend. Than showed Aya her own necklace. The charm was a beautiful cherry blossom and it sparkled whenever it hit the sun's rays. Kagome opened the charm and there were to pictures in it. On the left was a picture of the two of them with Aki, Sango and Miroku when they went to the amusement park last year. On the left was a picture of just the two of them during their graduation party.

"I promise I'll come back someday."

Both had tears in their eyes.

"Aya-chan, I'll miss you so much!"

"I'll miss you just as much Kagome."

They exchanged hugs.

As the plane left, Kagome thought, 'Aya, I'll keep my promise but…I just hope that things won't get too difficult without you here with me.'


	5. Legend

Author's note: I hate school! I still want to have vacation! Anywayz here's a new chapter! I had time to write one but I didn't make it as long as the previous ones. Maybe that's why this is my favorite chapter...It's the shortest. :) puts on artificial grin I only received one review since my last chapter but it's ok! At least some people give my work a chance.

**Shout-out:**

**blackwidow085: **Thank you for reviewing! I'm touched! I will update as soon as I can but my next chapter will most likely come out in 2-3 weeks tops. Hope you continue reading:)

Chapter 5: Legend

In a distant island somewhere near the coasts of the Philippines, there was a secret laboratory. The laboratory was full of maniacs who were on a quest for power; the power that could bring the world into darkness.

"So have you found their location?" A man with long wavy hair wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants asked his accomplice who was sitting in a chair near his desk. The back of his chair was facing his partner.

"So impatient you are Naraku. The energy readings won't show just yet. We still have to wait for the planets to align." The man wore a simple business suit, and his appearance looked quite elegant.

"Right, still one year of waiting." His chair turned and confronted Mikage Kagami. Mikage Kagami a successful businessman such as Naraku. He was in his middle twenties and was gifted with great learning skills.

"You know, you don't really need to fuss."

"It can't be helped. It's very nerve-racking when you think the almighty power of the universe can soon be attained." Naraku coolly replied. "Harnessing the powers of heaven and earth then soaking it in the waters of hate and evil."

"You're going to corrupt it you mean?"

"Quite right."

"To think such a legend would be true."

"They used to regard it as a myth."

"How would you know?"

"I would know since I'm more than a billion years old."

Kagami replied amusingly, "Oh yes, you're not human."

"Unlike yourself Kagami."

"You sure don't like humans but you didn't mind spending 10 years working with me."

"You may be human but you hold an evil mind and heart as that of a demon. So, what's the reason you work for me then?"

"I would want to see the world fall into darkness, that's all. Putting that aside, why did they regard 'the legend' as a myth before?"

"Well, no one believed that 'it' would actually happen."

"'It'? What part of the legend? Do you mean when the spirit of the celestial maiden and the jewel of the four souls would appear billions of years after the world was created."

"Yes."

Both of the men stood and walked toward the main unit of their residence.

"Since the most important things cannot be obtained, it would be best to get the supporting energy in the time being." Kagami said.

"So you're suggesting…?"

"I'm suggesting that we should start collecting the descendants of the celestial maidens who went looking for the queen celestial maiden of the heavens."

"Yes. It's a 95.9 that our main subjects won't just agree to our wishes so…"

Kagami continued, "…so we'll use the powers of the celestial maidens' descendants to draw out 'the power'"

"Exactly."

They arrived in the main unit. Everywhere there were people with white jackets, computers and cylindrical vessels that held water and some test subjects.

"It will only be in due time that we'll get what we want."

"You may proceed with this tactic of yours, Kagami. In the mean time, we'll wait for the stars of the show to make their appearance."

"Naraku, what does the legend say again?"

"It might make you impatient if you hear the detailed version."

"I don't mind."

"When the earth was made, there was a leakage of power steaming out of the heavens. This power combined with the energy emitted from the earth. The energy of earth consisted of four souls: friendship, love, wisdom and courage. With the power from the heavens, which served as the core, combined with the four souls, the shikon no tama was born. This Jewel of the Four Souls can be good or evil depending on the beholder. Its power is strong enough to even control the fate of the world.

A celestial maiden then descended from the heavens to collect the glass ball, which contained the forces of both heaven and earth, and destroy it. But a dark entity prevented her from accomplishing her task. The dark force was about to steal the sacred jewel but the celestial maiden had put a spell on the jewel so that only she can harness its power; and that the jewel and she would vanish from the face of the earth. The dark force knew that the celestial maiden didn't have enough power to eradicate the existence of both the jewel and her. They would disappear for the mean time but appear maybe many centuries after. When that time comes, its power will be engulfed by its evil energy and be corrupted. In doing this, enormous power will be granted to it enough to cloud the earth in darkness. All of that happened when all the planets were aligned."

"Naraku, I've been meaning to ask you: Were you that dark force that interfered with the celestial maiden's task of destroying the jewel?"

Naraku smirked, his red eyes flashing. "Bull's eye."

Author's note: So short! But that's why it's my fav! It didn't take too much time to write. I'm sad to say that the next chapter will come out in 2-3 weeks at most. It might be even later depending on my busy schedule. :glares at her pile of homework and books: Please review and if I get 10 reviews I _might _update even sooner!

Preview of next chapter: (i wonder if I put previews you guys might want to continue reading my story)

In Japan, Sango, Mirouku and Kagome start the first days in Tokyo University. Huh? Miroku's been hanging out with an old friend so Sango's been feeling a bit lonely! Kagome's been acting kinda weird too!Meanwhile, Aya arrives in her new neighborhood and meets a new friend. WHAT! Aki, where? And who's the man that's been following her? I stalker or maybe someone even worse? Next on Overcoming Destiny; chapter six New Lives!


	6. Living

No reviews still... This is making me get really discouraged. But I'm still feeling optimistic so I'll continue.

Disclaimer: You guys know the usual routine by now...I don't own them.

Chapter 6: Living

_With Aya…_

"Mom, are we there yet?" I asked my mother as we rode the taxi towards our new home.

"Not yet." She replied. "Wait another two hours, dear."

I turned my gaze towards Aki to find him fast asleep. He was real tired. No. We were all exhausted. My brother deserved a small nap for the time being. I looked outside my window to stare at the new environment we were going to live in. I saw houses and people as we drove on. Everything looked normal and a bit similar to our home in Japan. But it feels so foreign here.

My thoughts led me back to my memories with Kagome and the others. I put on a smile as I remembered those three. 'They should be attending college by now', I thought. Without a doubt, it will take time getting used to the fact that I won't be seeing them in a very long time. I let out a sigh when I felt drowsy all of a sudden.

'I wonder how Kagome's doing.' Then I fell asleep.

_Meanwhile in Tokyo University, Japan…_

"Kagome!!! You need help with your luggage???" Sango shouted out the dorm window to Kagome who was struggling with her bags outside.

"No…_grunt_… thanks. I'm doing.._huff_… just fine." She said. But it was obvious that she was struggling with the weight.

"Yeah, right! By the looks of it, you're at your wit's end." Sango laughed as her friend fell down the stairs.

"Shut up and help me!!!" Kagome angrily screamed at Sango, whose laughs can be heard from a mile away.

"Hai hai..."

Kagome and Sango were going to share a room during their stay in the dormitory. Since they reserved the room in advance, there was an extra bed there that was supposed to be Aya's. The room was quite plain. Its walls were painted white and there was no décor whatsoever. It was small but fit for at least three people to reside in. There were four rooms respectively. The bathroom was next to the door, which led to bedroom. There was also a small living room as well as a kitchen. When you enter, you would be in living room. To its right was the kitchen, which had a stove, a small dinner table a refrigerator and a counter. To its left were the bathroom and the bedroom.

The two friends were unpacking their belongings. Much would need some organizing here and there but they decided they would worry about that later. It's been a few weeks since Aya's departure and Kagome hasn't gotten over it yet but is trying to adjust the best she can. Also, as they promised, Miroku and Sango kept a watchful eye over their dear friend. Kagome appreciated how much her friends worried about her. She insisted though that they not worry so much and that she was ok. But the question is: Was she really ok?

_In the dormitory…_

"Hey Kagome, are you done unpacking yet?" Sango asked her companion who was still in their bedroom. The young demon slayer was taking a rest on the couch and was reading her favorite magazine. She was wearing orange spaghetti strap with an abstract design, some Capri jeans and red flip-flops. Her hair was down and she had put some of favorite lavender eyeliner.

"Almost." Kagome replied. "I just need to put away a few more of my clothes."

Sango got off the coach and put her magazine aside then walked towards the bedroom. She sees Kagome folding a remainder of her clothing in the walk-in closet. They made an agreement between themselves that the right side is Kagome's and the left belongs to her. She took notice of Kagome's clothes, which where mostly dark colors. There was only a handful of brightly colored clothing on Kagome's side of the closet. Her clothes were mostly shades of black, gray and dark blue were visible. Also, the clothes Kagome was currently wearing were dark in color too. It was a black fitted t- shirt and some blue hipster pants. Her hair was up in pigtails and she wore black low-heeled boots.

"Kagome, why are all your clothes dark-colored?" Sango asked hesitantly.

There was a slight pause as Kagome put away the last of her belongings.

"I don't know myself, Sango-chan." She said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't really feel like wearing bright colors anymore. It kinda doesn't suit my mood."

"I see…" Sango realized this conversation wasn't making Kagome feel better so she changed the topic. "You know…our room is kinda dull."

"I know what you mean." Kagome said as she collapsed on her bed. The two finally felt more comfortable forgetting the conversation they exchanged earlier.

"Well, look on the bright side. We can decorate it anyway we want." Sango sat by the tired Kagome.

"Later. I want to rest. By the way, where's the monk?"

"He said he was going to meet his friend who's also attending Tokyo University. He says they haven't seen each other in a long time."

"Oh." Kagome buried her face in her pillow to take a short nap.

"Kag, let's look for him." Sango shook the girl who was lying on the bed to prevent her from sleeping.

"No. I want to sleep. You look for Miroku yourself." Kagome replied with her face still buried in her pillow.

"You're not trying to avoid Kikyo by staying in this room, are you?" Sango had a suspicious look on her face. But that didn't last long since she was hit square in the face with Kagome's pillow.

"NO, I'M NOT!!!"

"Yeah, right."

Kagome pouted at her.

"You do know that you can't avoid her forever."

After a few minutes of contemplating to herself Kagome gave in.

"Fine, let's go."

_Meanwhile in Aya's home in Canada…_

"Aya. Aki. Wake up, dears." Mrs. Mikage said as she shook her children awake. It was about 7:30 in the morning.

The twins woke up to see their mother smiling softly at them. She was wearing her simple long-sleeved pink dress and white sandals. Like them, she held a tired expression.

"Hey, mom." Aki said.

"Is that it?" Aya pointed to the house their car was parked in front of. It was a medium sized house, about 2 stories high. It was painted light beige. Beside it there was a garage. It looked so…American-styled. There was a banister in front as well as a front yard. Simple but looked a bit expensive. The Mikages were able to purchase it for a low price, too.

"Yes, Aya. This is our new home." Mrs. Mikage began bringing some of their bags in. She unlocked the door and entered the house. Aki followed after her, his hands at folded at the back of his head, still looking somewhat drowsy. Aya straightened out her outfit, which was a bit wrinkled. She was wearing a white shirt, a red mid-length jacket, tight blue pants and red ballerina shoes. Aya stared at the house for a minute and slowly went in the house as well while carrying one of her bags.

"You guys can go upstairs and pick a room for yourselves while I fix the kitchen a bit." Aya heard her mother say from the room to her right. 'The kitchen must be there.' She thought. Where she was standing was the living room. Boxes and some of their furniture were scattered everywhere. They had sent their stuff here before they left Japan, you see. She turned towards their scarlet couch, which was in the center of the room to see Aki sleeping soundly. He was wearing blue sweatpants and a black shirt. His shoes were lazily put away nearby.

'He looks so adorable.' Aya took a blanket from one of the boxes and put it around her twin. 'Silly. He might catch a cold.'

Then Aya explored the first floor. She discovered the kitchen and dining room that was to the right of the living room. Her mother was unpacking some stuff there. Next the staircase was near the entrance to the house. There was also a bathroom to the left of the living room. It had like any normal bathroom, a sink, a toilet, and 'whoa' a bathtub.

'Is this house really cheap. I start to wonder what the expensive houses look like.' Aya thought to herself. 'At least the view from the windows isn't too shabby.' Next, she ascended the wooden stairs to the second floor.

There were four rooms that were found there, one of them was the bathroom. Aya chose the room at the end of hall as her new room. It really didn't matter since all the rooms were similar except their view from the window. Her window overlooked the road and you could see the sky better.

After seven hours, Mrs. Mikage and Aya put away the stuff in their rooms, the kitchen and the dining room. Aki was still sleeping in the living room. Not every thing was done but they were going to try to be done unpacking by the next day. And it was a good thing they bought groceries on their way there. It made it easier for them.

While Aya and her mom were eating their late lunch, Aki finally woke up. They ate their lunch together and resumed fixing their new home. They were nearly done by the end of the day when the decided to finish the rest tomorrow. All they had to do was do a bit more cleaning, fix the living room and bathrooms and add a few finishing touches.

When evening came the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Aya hollered as she approached the door.

When she opened the door she found a girl who looked about 2-3 years younger than her. She wore a long sleeved shirt with a flowery design, a knee length skirt and some boots and her light pink hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. She wore a smile on her face and was holding a strawberry cake.

"Hi!!! I'm Chidori Kuruma. I live next door. I'm also Japanese." The girl named Chidori handed Aya the cake. "I welcome you to the neighborhood."

"Thank you Kuruma-san. My name is Aya Mikage."

"Please call me Chidori. And I'm pleased to meet you Aya."

"Would you like to come in?"

"Sure, but I'll only stay for a short while." Aya ushered her new friend inside to meet her mother and brother who were in the kitchen.

"Mom, Aki this is Chidori Kuruma. She's our next-door neighbor. She even gave us a cake to welcome us." She put the cake on the counter. "Chidori, this is my mom and my twin brother Aki."

"Pleased to meet you." Chidori bowed and smiled at them.

"Pleased to meet you too, Chidori-chan." Mrs. Mikage said. "Thank you for the cake."

"Hey." Aki said with a wave of his hand.

"By the way Chidori, how did you know we were Japanese?" Aya asked as she made Chidori sit down.

"Well, a lot of Japanese move to this neighborhood than any other place in Canada so I figured you also came from Japan."

"Oh."

"You want to hang out tomorrow. I can show you around."

"You're inviting me?"

"Yes. And don't worry about the Canadians here. If you can speak English, you'll be just fine."

"I guess I can go."

"YEAH!!! I gotta go now. My parents might be home by now."

"Ok, so I'll see you tomorrow then?" Aya asked as she accompanied her to the door.

Chidori nodded.

Then Aya looked across the street to see a young man watching them. He was tall and well built. His eyes were hidden by the shades he was wearing. He wore all black. And his hair was color red.

"Aya?"

"Huh?" Aya looked at Chidori.

"You seemed to space out a bit back here."

"Really?" Aya looked across the street to find the man gone. "It's nothing. I was just thinking about something."

"Uh-huh. See you tomorrow then. Bye Aya!!!" Chidori left and walked towards her house.

"Bye!"

_Meanwhile in Japan…_

_Sango's point of view…_

God. This first week of lessons is tiring. Miroku has been spending time with his friend (who is also his roommate), which he hasn't seen in along time lately. I miss him. WAIT!!!! Did I just admit to myself that I miss that pervert? I think I'm going mad. Why in the world would I miss that womanizing, no good, stupid, cute, kind, attractive…NO!!!!!! Ok. Forget him.

For the past few days, Kagome and I finally settled in. We even personalized our room. We cleaned it up and it looks great. The walls were painted light red and pictures of our favorite bands and symbols were on every wall. We used white curtains and got several appliances like a TV, a computer, some furniture. And we stocked our refrigerator with snacks as well.

I'm having lunch with Kagome at present. She was wearing gothic type of clothes today. Her hair was down and she wore a black sleeveless shirt and black pants, which had a chain hanging from the side. She wore silver bracelets on both her wrists and had five rings on, three on the left and the remaining on the right. My outfit was opposite to hers. I wore a light blue shirt with a happy face in the middle, and denim skirt with white tennis shoes. My hair was up in its trademark ponytail.

I noticed Kagome has been studying really hard which was so unlike her. You would notice she was reading her textbook while eating right now. I guess she wanted to fulfill her promise to Aya by doing well in her studies. But she really didn't have to do so much. She is getting real tired. It's a new thing for her to be studying so hard, too.

"Kag, have you emailed Aya yet?" I asked her hoping she'd take a break while she conversed with me.

Fortunately, she put the book aside. "No. Aya said she'd be the one to email me first since she still had to find a computer she could use."

"Oh."

"Why haven't you been with Miroku lately?" Kagome asked as she put her head on her arms which where folded in front of her on the table.

"He's busy." I said somewhat sadly.

She looked at me from her position and smirked. "Looks like somebody's missing their boyfriend."

I blushed and attempted to strangle Kagome who still had that smug look on her face. "I DO NOT MISS HIM!!!!"

"Liar…"

"SHUT UP!!!" I swear I could feel heat rising to my cheeks.

_With Miroku…_

"Hey man. So what you been up to this past few years?" I asked my companion who was lying on the ground next to me. We were just hanging out waiting for classes to start. I wore a green polo shirt over a white shirt and regular jeans that were worn out in the knees and some sandals.

"Not much. The only new thing about me is that I have a girlfriend now." My friend answered.

He was about my age and has long black hair and dark brown eyes. He was my friend back in elementary school and he transferred a year before I met Sango, which was also two years before I met Kagome, Aya and Aki. He was wearing red muscle shirt and black gangster type pants with black rubber shoes. He's someone who held a secret, which only his family and I knew. But forgetting that, I was curious that he had a girlfriend.

"Really? How'd you meet her?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"Last year during summer. I asked her out." He plainly replied, as it was not a big issue.

"I guess we're the same. I also have girlfriend." I said.

He looked at me disbelievingly. I said, "WHAT?"

"You, my friend from elementary school, who loved grabbing women's asses, found a girlfriend?"

"You're so evil, Inuyasha."

"Keh."

"Not to mention that you have a bad sense of humor like a female friend of mine." I chucked.

"Why are you comparing me with a woman?" He said.

"Not at all. It's a shame though. If you didn't have a girlfriend, I'd try to hook you up with her."

"Like that's ever going happen. And I still don't believe you have a girlfriend."

"Then I'll introduce you to her. She's the most wonderful woman in the whole universe. Sango, I miss you." As I mentioned Sango I acted all dramatic.

"You look stupid, you know." Inuyasha said with a sweat drop.

"You should be grateful I spent my first days here with you and not my girlfriend. So where's your girl?"

"She'll be coming next week." Then the bell signaled all students to go to their classes.

_Meanwhile in Canada…_

_With Aya…_

Today I was going to spend the whole day with Chidori. I asked mom and Aki if they would be ok without my help fixing the house. They said they'd do fine since the house only needed a quick clean here and there. I put on a flowing white dress, a red scarf and some flip-flops. I decided to tie my hair in a ponytail and put on some lip-gloss. Chidori arrived a few minutes I finished getting ready. Her outfit was a pink spaghetti strap, some dark purple bell-bottoms and pink clogs with a flower design. Her hair was in two pigtails..

We went to the mall first. All I can say is that it's COLOSSAL!!! It was almost forty stories high. Well, I just found out that Chidori loves shopping. Seriously, I mean LOVE shopping. We almost went in every store we passed by. It was 4:30 and we took a visit to the food court. Chidori ordered a happy meal while I only wanted an ice cream cone. We sat down by the fountain and ate our snacks. Chidori bought a LOT of stuff. I helped her carry some of her bags which were I think ten all in all. She bought several outfits and accessories for me, too. I told her I'd pay her back but she said to think of it as a gift from her. Oh, well. Next, she showed me around the neighborhood. I also failed to mention that, while we were at the mall I saw that mysterious guy from last night. I could have sworn he was following he us for a few minutes but he vanished as soon as a turned to take a second look.

It was getting dark when Chidori brought me to the library.

"Aya, here's where students go to study and research." Chidori led me inside the large building. "School or should I say college doesn't start until next month though."

"How do you know when college starts around her?" Aya asked.

"I'm going to college this year too, silly." Chidori said as she smiled and sat down on a vacant chair.

"What?! Really? I thought you were at least two years younger than me." I said flabbergasted.

"I am. I just excelled when I was in high school."

"I see. Um. Chidori, do you know where I can use a computer? I want to email someone back in Japan."

"A computer? There're several of them in the research area."

"Thanks." I walked forward but a thought stuck me. I walked toward Chidori. "Can you show me where that area is?" I asked and blushed. I almost walked around blindly not knowing where the research area was.

Chidori giggled and got up from her seat. "Sure thing."

_Back in Japan…_

_With Kagome…_

"Nothing makes you relax like a good shower." I said as I exited the bathroom while wiping my dark locks with my towel.

I walked in the bedroom in my black pajamas with dog prints and looked at Sango. She was sleeping soundly with a smile on her face. Miroku called her cellphone two hours ago and asked if they could go on a date next week because it's been a week since they last spent time together. I could see her pretending to not care as she agreed. She had a silly smile on her face, too, like a puppy in love. She went to sleep right afterwards with a dreamy look on her face. She's even mumbling the monk's name in her sleep right now.

I turned on the computer, which was beside the window that was near the spare bed no one would be occupying.

'I wonder if Aya's ok?' I connected to the Internet and did a bit of research on our lectures for tomorrow. So far, it's been ok for me. A bit lonely, but ok. What bothers me is that now I get migraines once in a while since I'm not used to studying so much. So far I'm lucky because I heard Kikyo wouldn't be coming until next week. YES!!!! I get to have a few more days without seeing my arch nemesis. After researching I checked my email.

'Huh? Aya emailed me!' I said to myself and quickly opened the file.

It said……

Hey Kagome!

How are you doing? Hope you're doing ok. As for me, I fine. Everything is pretty new but I'm adjusting. College is still a month away so I still have time to laze around. By the way, I met a new friend Chidori. She's really nice. She even showed me around and bought me a few things. Also, mom and Aki are doing great. Aki is still having a case of sleepiness lately though. Tired from the move I guess. I won't be able to email you much and check my email since I have to go to the library to use a computer. Don't worry though. My mom is going to buy one next month once we've settled in. Gotta go now. Say hi to Miroku and Sango for me. Miss you so much. Do your best in your studies. Luv yah!!!!

Aya-chan

I felt tears fall as I finished reading.

'Glad to know you're doing ok. I miss you too, Aya-chan.'


	7. Trouble

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Just the story.

Chapter 7: Trouble

_With Sango…_

"Oi Taijiya!!! Have you seen Kagome?" Kouga Ookami asked me. He was about my age in human years. Although he looks human, he's really not. Kagome, Miroku and I knew he was a youkai; to be more specific, a wolf demon. Like the other mystical creatures besides him, who still existed, they hide their real forms to blend in with us humans. He was in a plain green shirt with 'DEMON' written in the front in bloody lettering and jeans. His hair was in a high ponytail and he was wearing black sandals.

"Nope. Haven't seen her all day." I answered him as I continued reviewing for a test I was going to take after lunch.

"Well, if you see her tell her I'm looking for her."

I nodded then he turned and left.

"You can come out now." I said and Kagome emerged from under the table.

"Thanks Sango-chan. I owe you for helping me." She stretched her muscles then straightening her long-sleeved black polo shirt and dusted her long denim skirt. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she wore black flip-flops; also, she wore a metal chain as a belt and silver hoop earrings. "Thanks also for that powder you gave me to hide my scent from him."

"You can thank me by loosening up." I said not looking up from my textbook.

"What do you mean?" She was really clueless, wasn't she?

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard when it comes to your studies. I mean you aren't exactly used to it. You'll just get really stressed."

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

"So, you were going to tell me about Aya's email you read last night." I asked after reviewing my notes.

"Oh yeah. She told me that she's fine and it's pretty ok there. She says hi and that she misses us. That's the summary. I emailed her back, too." She answered. "By the way, I haven't seen Aogiri."

"Didn't you know? He followed after Aya." I counted. Three. Two. One.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!"

"Ouucchhh. My ears." I knew she'd overreact but I didn't expect it would be so loud.

"That no good…son of a…mental note to tell Aki.." I heard her mumble to herself. It was really scary to be honest. A murderous glint could be seen in her eyes.

"Come on, Kag. You can't do anything about it."

I waited several minutes for her to calm down then she went back to normal.

"I guess you're right." I heard her take a deep sigh. Then she turned to me with a smirk. "So then, why are you dressed up so pretty?"

She noticed I was wearing my favorite pink Sabrina top, a decent white mini skirt, and pink sandals. I let my hair down and was wearing my favorite eyeliner with some lipgloss. My accessories were pearl earrings and the amber ring Miroku gave me for Christmas last year.

"No reason." I quickly replied.

"Is it because we're meeting Miroku later after a week of not seeing him?" She teased with her smirk still there.

"NO!"

She started laughing at me.

"THAT'S NOT IT!!!" I retorted.

"You..._laugh_...should see how..._laugh_...you're face is…"

"KAGOME!!! STOP LAUGHING!!!"

_Meanwhile in Canada…_

_With Aya…_

It's been a few days and my family finally settled in. Today was a new morning in my new home. I went downstairs to have breakfast to find my mother and twin gone. He and mom must have left to enroll us in the new college that was a few blocks away. I wanted to come but they insisted I stay and keep Chidori company and also watch the house. So I invited Chidori to come to my house to hang out this afternoon. My brother bought this neat karaoke machine and asked us to try it out. I went to my room to get dressed. I made my room look exactly like my old on back in Japan. I put on a denim skirt and a white off shoulders shirt and let my hair down. I put on my slippers and went to the living room to watch some television.

Chidori came by around three o' clock. She wore an orange summer dress which had yellow streaks and yellow sandals. Her hair was in pigtails again. We spent nearly 3 hours just singing our hearts out before we collapse from the exhaustion.

"Ok. I need a break." Chidori said as she lay on the floor.

"Me, too." I sat on the couch and drank some water.

"Say Aya, who did you email when we were at the library?" My young friend asked out of the blue.

"Well, I emailed my best friend who was back in Japan."

"Best friend, huh? What's he or she like?"

"She's a she. Pretty much like a child. She's also strong-willed despite her silliness." I answered.

"She sounds like a nice person. I would like to meet her." Chidori took a seat beside me.

"You'll like her. She's…" The doorbell rang. "Wait a sec. I'll just answer the door."

"Ok."

I made my way towards the door. Who would be here at 6 o' clock in the evening? It couldn't be mom and Aki. They wouldn't ring the doorbell. I looked through the peephole to see a familiar face. I quickly opened the door.

"YUHI? WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' HERE?" I exclaimed.

"Hey Aya. I just wanted to make sure you lived here." He smiled at me.

"Did you follow me?"

"You could say that. It's just that my sister's going to live here for a while so I came to stay with her."

'I wonder what Kagome said when she found out he was here.' I thought. 'She won't be happy that's for sure.'

"It's nice to see you again though." I said politely.

"Ditto." Then he fidgeted for a while. "Say…um…would you like to go out sometime?"

'WOAH. Wasn't expecting him to ask me out right away.' I thought of an excuse to not go. "Um…well…it's just that." Then Chidori came.

"Hey Aya. Who's you're friend?" She asked me while looking at Yuhi. She seemed quite dazed.

"By the way Yuhi, this is Chidori. Chidori meet Yuhi, a friend of mine."

"Hey." Yuhi said casually.

"Hi." Chidori said shyly her cheeks bright red.

"I gotta go now. Sis might be waiting for me." Yuhi said.

"Ok. Tell Suzumi-san I said hello." I told him.

"I will. Bye Aya, Chidori." He waved and left.

After he left I led Chidori back inside. She looked like she was still a daze. She finally snapped out of it when brought her in my room.

"Aya, you never told me you had a VERY HOT boyfriend." She exclaimed.

"Yuhi is NOT my boyfriend. He's just a friend." I said as I sat on my bed.

"But you're lucky. He seems to like you."

"Don't tell me you have a crush on him?"

She turned tomato red.

"You do, don't you?"

"Yeah. You don't mind do you?" She said shyly.

"Not at all." I looked out my window to see if my family was coming. But to my surprise I saw that man again across the street. He was looking directly at me. I felt a shiver run down my spine. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. And I turned to glance at my side.

"What is it Aya?" Chidori asked me looking concerned.

I glimpsed out the window again to see the man gone. "Nothing. I was just imagining things."

_In Japan…_

_With Kagome…_

Thank God. Today's classes are over, now I can take a nap. I have to meet Sango and Miroku, first though. And I hope Kouga doesn't look for me. I won't be able to escape like this morning without Sango. _Sigh_. Migraine again. Ouch my head. The pain in my head distracted me that as I turned at the corner of the building I bumped into a person. Might I add it was more of crashed than bumped. We both fell on the ground with a rather hard landing. It certainly didn't help my migraine. I was going to apologize but the voice of an angry voice stopped me.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING BITCH!", he barked.

I looked up to see a boy that looked the same age as me. He had long black hair and his angry dark brown eyes were glaring at me. He was wearing red polo, which was unbuttoned revealed a white shirt under it and also black cargo pants and boots.

Then I realized that this guy called me a bitch. No one curses me and gets away with it.

"Hey asshole, don't you dare accuse me! You were the one who wasn't watching where you were going." I shouted at him as I stood up.

"Yeah right bitch."

"STOP INSULTING ME BASTARD!" I yelled. Then an insult contest started.

"Bitch."

"Ass."

"Wench."

"Idiot."

"God damn..." Then a familiar voice was heard.

"Kagome-chan! What are you doing?" Sango came running towards us with Miroku trailing behind her.

"Sango, please get me away from that THING!" I pointed at the boy who was looking very annoyed.

"Ah, Kagome. I see you met Inuyasha."

"You mean that THING has a name." I made a note to myself that I really dislike this guy.

"Stop referring me as a THING." He shouted.

"You know him, Miroku?" Sango asked her boyfriend while trying to stop the boy and me from tearing each other apart.

"Yes. He's the friend of mine that I have been spending time with. He is also my roommate." He said simply. "Sango, Kagome meet Inuyasha Takahashi."

"So he's the one?" Sango understood.

"You mean this THING is capable of making friends?" I yelled.

"SHUT UP BITCH!!!"

"Ok, calm down Inuyasha. Allow me to introduce my girlfriend Sango and my feisty friend, which you have just met Kagome."

"Hmph." I crossed my arms and looked away. My anger seemed to dissolve my migraine bit, which was a good thing. It wouldn't be good for me to have a major headache right now. Maybe venting helps lessen the pain? ...Nah!

"Keh."

_In Canada…_

_With Aya…_

Dream sequence… 

Where am I? I was standing in the middle of nowhere in my light blue pajamas. I know for sure that I fell asleep on my bed. I rubbed my eyes to discover that I was for sure NOT in my room. All I could see where trees and grass. It's as if I was in a forest somewhere. I wonder how I got here. Is this even real?

All of I sudden I felt the ground shake violently. I fell and braced myself. Volcanoes emerged from the ground and erupted just as soon as they appeared. The once lush green I once saw disappeared and turned into a wasteland. The ground went dry and there was almost no sign of life anywhere. Then I saw a fracture form in the sky. I know that was absolutely impossible but…I saw it. Some fragments of light descended from that fracture into a crack in the earth, which was a result from the earthquakes. After some time I saw something glow in the crack. It gave out a very powerful yet warm feeling. It was as if it was calling to me.

I neared the crack taking caution with every step I took. I peered in the crack and saw a beautiful gem inside. It was a round jewel and it gave a bright pinkish glow. I stared at it in awe. At the moment, I came to notice a pillar of light appear in front of me on the other side of the crack. I saw as a woman appear in what looks like to be ceremonial robes worn by empresses as the pillar of light vanished. She had long blue hair and warm golden eyes. Also, she radiated a heavenly glow as she neared the jewel.

It was like she didn't even acknowledge my presence. I just stood my ground as she drew even closer and took the jewel in her hands. Afterwards, the ground shook violently once again. I saw the woman turn around to look behind her. What??? A thick black mist was heading our way. The woman had a troubled expression on her face. The black mist drew even closer and a sound emitted from it as if it was talking. Wait a sec! It was talking!

"Give it to me!!!" It roared as it neared us.

"Never!" The woman held the jewel tightly between her palms as she stepped back.

The mist threw numerous purplish bolts of lightning at the woman. Wow!!! I now know she wasn't just ordinary woman. She seemed to be making some barrier to protect herself. No matter what type of power the mist threw at her, she managed to block it. But then, the mist hurled a dead log her way and caught her off guard. She collapsed to the ground and the jewel rolled a few inches in front of her.

"Fool." The mist said. "You think you can defeat me? You wasted your power in defending yourself that you no longer have enough power to destroy the Shikon no Tama."

Shikon no Tama? Is that what the jewel is called?

The woman picked up the jewel and slowly stood up panting heavily.

The mist laughed. "Hehehe. If you hand it over I _might_ spare your life."

"I shall _never_ let you have it." She suddenly glowed purple as she mumble some words under her breath.

Next an immensely bright light made me tear my gaze from the scene. As the light faded the woman was nowhere to be found.

"NOOO!!!!!!" The mist shouted in anger.

What came next was that I found myself looking at a different scenery. I was at the ocean! I saw someone there. It was a man. Hang on. IT WAS HIM. The guy I saw in front of my house.

Then everything faded into darkness.

End of dream sequence… 

What? I was in my bed again. But…how? I climbed off my bed and walked towards my window. It was still dark given that it was already like three in the morning. Was that all just a dream?

_Back in Japan…_

_With Kagome…_

_Cring…Cring…_

Is it morning already? I turned off the alarm clock and got out of bed. Man! My head still hurts! Need aspirin. That's right; my migraine comes along around three times a day so I always carry some with me nowadays. I turned to look at my dear friend who was still snoozing. She had a smile on her face. Of course, she came home late last night from her date with Miroku. I was still studying when she came home. She was in cloud nine if you asked me. It wouldn't hurt to give her a few minutes sleep.

"Mi..ro.ku." She mumbled in her sleep.

A small giggle escaped my mouth. Sango is in love with Miroku, there's no doubt about it. The pervert obviously feels the same way. They belong together. And here I am, making them worried when they should be lovey-dovey twenty-four seven.

I walked towards the window to take a good look outside. It was only 6:14 in the morning so I have about an hour to do anything I want. Studying is not an option right now. I seem to be getting allergic to books. Since the beginning of classes, I've been studying non-stop. And it's been about 2 weeks already. I guess Sango was right. I need to take a break. Maybe I'll not study today. That might help might brain relax too.

It appeared as if today was going to be sunny and fine. But why do I have a bad feeling at the pit of my stomach. Maybe a storm's coming?

_After classes…_

Finally class is over. I didn't study all day but I still listened to the professor and took down notes. No migraine since this morning either. Still, I kept to my dress code as usual. I was wearing dark blue cargo pants, a black t-shirt with a scull and cross bones printed on the front and some black sandals. A metal chain was around my wrist, which served as a bracelet and my hair was in a high ponytail. I also decided to wear my necklace. It's the charm necklace, which Aya also has. I haven't been wearing it everyday but that didn't mean I haven't had it with me everyday. If it was not around my neck, it would be in my slipped inside with the pictures in my wallet.

Sango seemed to notice that I was not feeling so stressed today so she's been acting carefree ever since from the moment she woke up. She wore blue jeans and a white shirt with cute butterfly designs. Her hair was in pigtails and she also wore white bracelets and some blue sandals.

As I said before, Sango is madly in love with Miroku. People in love are capable in doing a lot of things. Well, Sango's not the talkative type of person. But after a date with Miroku, the girl cannot stop talking. She's been telling me the story of their date ever since this morning in fact.

"…and then he kissed me goodnight!" Sango exclaimed as her face turned dark red.

"Good for you." I replied. I took a seat on a bench and opened the can of coke I brought with me.

"It was the best." She took a seat beside me.

"Uh huh." I took a sip of my cool drink.

"You know, you should at least try dating Kagome-chan. It could be a new experience."

"Aya suggested the same thing."

"What did you say." Her tone really made her sound curious.

"Obviously no."

"But why?"

"Just because…" I stood up gathered my things and took another sip of soda. Then I heard a voice.

"Because she doesn't have what it takes to be in a relationship."

I froze. I knew that voice. I dropped my can of soda as that voice rang in my ears. It was the voice of the one person who I really did not get along with. I knew my luck ran out. I was going to face her right here, right now. Sango and I turned to the source of the voice.

"Nice to see you again, Sango Taijiya and you too…Kagome Higurashi." Kikyo said in a monotone voice.

"Hmph. I'd have to say it isn't nice seeing you Kikyo Miko." Sango said.

"I was hoping not to see you ever again in fact. I guess the gods do not wish for the same thing." I added.

"Is that so?" She stepped closer. She was wearing pink long pants, tight-fitted shirt with a flower design, pink high-heels. Her hair was down. And of course, she always wore expensive jewelry. Right now it was a ruby ring on the left ring finger and a 20-carat diamond necklace. "Well, I in fact wanted to see you guys. Especially you Kagome."

"And why is that?" My eyes narrowed. The woman was right in front of me and it was too close for comfort.

"I wanted to keep an eye on you so that I would know if you were doing anything unworthy of yourself."

"Nani?" Sango went between Kikyo and me.

"All I am saying Sango is that Kagome only deserves the lowest rank in everything. Sure she looks a bit like me but she isn't worthy of being top rank in anything. But with the exception of top rank in being a loser." Kikyo snickered. I closed my fists in anger.

"Why you…" Sango moved in to hit her but I held her back.

"Sango don't." I whispered.

"But Kagome…" I then gave her a sad look.

"Come on. Let's get going." I pulled Sango along as we headed for our dormitory.

"I'll see you again Kagome." I heard Kikyo shout not looking back.

_A few weeks later…_

_With Miroku…_

It's time for lunch. I was to meet my dearest Sango and Kagome at their class. I hope I look ok. I decided to wear a simple purple shirt under a white polo, some blue pants, and brown sandals. My hair was pulled back in its usual small ponytail at the nape of my neck. I want to always look good when I'm around Sango. Today, she was absolutely gorgeous. Her long silky hair was up in a high ponytail. She put on Capri pants, a green Chinese style shirt that had a white flower printed at the right part on the abdomen area, and white flip flops.

Sigh. No matter what she wears, Sango was born a descendent of the Venus. I was skipping like a love-struck idiot by now. I only noticed people whispering and pointing at me after five minutes of skipping. After I composed myself, I thought about my roommate. Come to think of it, Inuyasha has been preoccupied for the past few weeks. His girlfriend must have arrived. Wonder when I'll meet her.

"Good afternoon, Houshi-kun!!!" I glanced to my right to see a group of girls fawning over me.

"Good afternoon to you to, my dears." I replied smoothly with a suave smile. Seconds after the girls fainted on the spot. Girls. They never seem to ignore my charm and grace.

Girls. My thoughts led me to think of a certain best friend of mine. Kagome. She hasn't been acting like herself. It's most likely because of Kikyo. She seems more stressed than before too. Sango and I are starting to get real worried about her. From the day Sango told me about their first encounter with Kikyo we never left Kagome alone. Good thing too, for we meet Kikyo about 2-3 times a day usually.

She taunted Kagome every time she came along. Our dear friend seemed to do her best to ignore her adversary but it was clear that she was at her wits end. Also, my Sango-chan tried to hit Kikyo when things got out of hand but Kagome and I always held her back. It wasn't a surprise for Kagome to be ignoring Kikyo as much as she could. Aya personally asked her to do so.

"Miroku!!!!!!!" I heard my sweet angel's name. There she was with Kagome beside her.

"My beloved Sango." I said sweetly as I neared them. I moved in to give my girl a hug but I couldn't resist feeling her behind even a little bit.

I felt pain in my left cheek within seconds.

"Itai, Sango-chan." I put a silly face on.

"Serves you right pervert. What were you thinking? Groping me in public. Unbelievable." She removed her hand leaving a mark on my cheek.

Kagome laughed softly. I glanced at her to see that see was wearing a black gangster type coat with a red stencil butterfly at the back, black pants, and simple black shoes. Her hair was left cascading down her back and she was wearing her friendship necklace that Aya also has.

"Hello, Kagome-sama." I smiled at her. "I see you are trying to look like one of the Yakuza. By the way, are you wearing a shirt under that coat?"

Sango then hit me with her giant boomerang. I felt tears go down as I put on another goofy smile. I will never know how she carries that thing around.

"Idiot. I'm wearing a gray sleeveless underneath." Kagome said. "I don't know why you would think otherwise in the first place."

Sango then turned to me. "You know Kag. Maybe you should consider taking at least a short break nowadays."

"I agree. We don't have much work this week anyway." I added.

"Well…" Before she could continue an unwanted girl showed up.

"Dear Kag doesn't need any rest. She needs to study even more to pull up her low grades." Kikyo arrived. In her usual expensive outfit, which was: a white coat, a white spaghetti strap, white bell-bottoms and white clogs. Her hair was in a low ponytail and she wore a pearl necklace with matching earrings. She held a stoic look.

"What did you say Kikyo." Sango pushed Kagome behind her.

"You know, it would be better if you not bother us Miko-san." I said.

"Oh? But I would like to personally introduce you to a special someone." Then someone walked to Kikyo's side. He was dressed in red loose shirt, jeans, and black rubber shoes. Sango and I were surprised to see who it was. Kagome held an expressionless face.

"Inuyasha?" I whispered but loud enough to hear.

"I see you are acquainted with him already. This is Inuyasha Takahashi. My boyfriend." She smiled.

"Boyfriend? Miroku, did you know?" Sango questioned.

I shook my head no.

"I guess you two are quite a pair. Trash with a thing. Quite a perfect couple if I should say." Kagome suddenly spoke. She went in front of Sango and I.

"Why you little…" Inuyasha stepped forward but Kikyo held him back.

"Kag?" Sango was surprised. I was too. Kagome was talking to Kikyo and not ignoring her. I looked around to see that our confrontation with Kagome's rival was attracting a lot of attention.

"Kagome. Let's go." I insisted.

"No. If she wants to talk, I'll let her talk." She said sternly. The look in her eyes made it apparent to Sango and me that she didn't want any help this time.

"I see you aren't running away as usual." Kikyo smirked as she approached Kagome. "Although I do prefer you like this. It reminds me of high school so much."

"What do you want? You know I haven't got all day. I'm also getting a headache because of you." Kagome replied.

"I'm sure you are. You have such a weak body that you aren't healthy enough to keep up." Kikyo was in front of Kag by then. The atmosphere was becoming tense.

"If you are just going to insult me, I'm afraid you're wasting my time." Her voice was clear and strong. She turned her back to the rich girl. As she took a few steps to leave, Kikyo spoke again.

"I was just wondering, Kagome. Where's the thing you're always with? I haven's seen _it_ anywhere?" Kagome stopped in her tracks.

I turned to Sango. We were both starting to get really nervous. Kikyo was referring to Aya. What Kikyo said only meant that she had just begun bad-mouthing Aya. Things were not going end nicely.

"I wonder if _it_ couldn't keep up with all the studying. _It_ always studied too much anyway. Or maybe _it_ didn't have anymore money to continue school, _it_ was always in the low-class." Kikyo continued in a non-caring manner.

"Kikyo enough!" I spoke. Kagome was clenching her fist in anger and was gritting her teeth.

"I'm not finished! _It_ was always too full of _itself_ as well. Not to mention _it_ was always stuck-up and…" Before Kikyo could finish Kag's fist connected with her jaw.

As she fell on the corridor floor, everyone that was present gasped in shock. Kagome had punched Kikyo.

Kagome bent down and whispered softly in her ear with a deadly glint in her eyes. "If you speak such absurdity ever again, I swear that you'll be getting more than one punch in the face. You're lucky that I held back and didn't hit you good and hard."

It was barely audible but I'm sure a few people besides Sango and I heard it. No doubt Inuyasha heard Kagome's warning as well. Kagome stood up and walked outside her hands in the side pockets of her coat. She looked angry as hell. Sango and I knew it was best to leave Kagome alone for the time being.

_With Inuyasha…_

"Kikyo!" I rushed to my girlfriend's side and helped her up. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She coolly answered and brushes the trail blood on her lip away.

"That no good bitch. How dare she hit you!" I stood and was about to follow the Higurashi girl when a hand on my wrist prevented me from going on. It was Miroku's girlfriend.

"You better not lay a hand on Kagome or else." Her eyes narrowed at me.

I snapped my hand from her grasp. "Or else what?"

"Inuyasha." I heard my girlfriend call. "I will admit that I did expect to get hit when I talked to Kagome today at least."

"What?" Miroku said alarmed.

"I just wanted to check if the Kagome I knew was still there. Apparently she is. She still has spunk after such a long time." She explained.

"So you told her those things on purpose? You no good witch." Sango made a move to strike but Miroku put a halt to the aggressive action.

"Miroku? But…"

"Don't cause a scene Sango." Miroku led his girlfriend down the corridor but not after telling me a "We'll talk later.".

"Inuyasha, don't do any harm on Kagome. You may talk to her but not inflict any physical harm on her." Kikyo abruptly told me.

"But..." I insisted.

"Am I clear?" She told me determinedly.

"Keh. Fine. But I'm still giving her a piece of my mind." I ran out the building and started to look for the insolent girl.

After forty minutes, I took a rest, leaning on a nearby Sakura tree. I looked all around the school grounds but I didn't find her anywhere. Maybe she left the school grounds. I stared up at the newly bloomed Sakura and was astonished to see a black figure on the branches.

'What the…' I stood up and looked carefully. So that's why I couldn't find her. She was on top of the freakin tree.

"Oi! Higurashi! Come down this instance!" I yelled.

She turned her head from her resting spot to spot me. "Oh, if it isn't the Thing. Takahashi-kun, right?"

"Why you! Would you stop referring me as THING!! And you have to apologize to my girlfriend or you'll answer to me!" I shouted furiously.

"No way!"

"Stupid girl! Come down here!"

"No!" She appeared to have gone back to sleeping position on the branch.

"I'm coming up there right now!"

No reply. The vein in my head was throbbing of irritation. This wench is so stubborn.

I climbed the tree with ease and reached Higurashi. I shook her awake. Ok maybe a bit roughly but I had to get the woman to listen.

"Leave my alone, stupid dog!" She pushed me, which made both of us lose balance and fall.

Unfortunately for me, I landed on my back and the girl fell on top of me. GOD! That hurt like hell. Wait, what was that? It was a smelled like a clear stream with newly bloomed lilies. But I wasn't near a stream. Hang on! Is that Higurashi? For an idiot she did smell nice. WAIT A SEC! WHY THE HELL AM I THINKING LIKE THAT?!?!?! I felt her shift on top of me she was gaining consciousness. Hold on. What's that soft lumps on my chest? Oh shit! I was blushing from embarrassment now.

"What the..." She shifted more. I was getting really uncomfortable in our current position.

She looked at me then. Her eyes went wide and she slapped me hard on the cheek.

"OW! BITCH, WHY DID YOU SLAP ME?" I exclaimed.

"Takahashi, I never knew you were like Miroku. No wonder you guys are friends." She had a small tint of pink on her disgusted face while she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not like him in that sense. And FYI, you fell on top of me. It wasn't my fault I felt your…" I felt a shiver down my spine as she gave me a creepy look.

"Continue that sentence and you die."

"Fine." I regained my composure. We were sitting against the tree again when I remembered why I looked for her in the first place. "Look. I didn't like the fact you hit my girlfriend so…"

"You want me to apologize, right?" She sadly looked at me. "I'm sorry I can't do that."

"Why the hell not?" I asked harshly.

"Listen. Kikyo and I go way back. We never get along. That's how it will always be." She paused. "Thing, my fight is with Kikyo and Kikyo alone. She's my problem. So I do not wish to involve you."

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLIN' ME THING! AND KIKYO'S MY GIRLFRIEND AND…"

She suddenly spoke again. "You are her boyfriend. Yes, I understand that. But I have nothing against you. So there is absolutely no reason for me to hate you or make you my enemy is there?" I was taken aback by what she said. "Miroku and Sango, too. I also do not want for them to be involved either, but I can't blame them since they've been worrying about me since we started school."

I couldn't find anything to say. Her voice had determination and sadness mixed in it. She stood up and began to walk away but she stopped and turned around to face me.

"I promise I won't call you 'thing' anymore, Takahashi-kun. And one more thing." She closed her eyes. The wind blew the cherry blossoms around and was adding a mysterious feel to her aura.

"What?"

She opened her eyes and put a smile on her face. It was tired smile but not a fake one. "Have you ever lost someone very dear to you?" she asked.

I didn't reply but merely gazed at her.

She continued. "If you did and someone bad-mouthed that person, you would understand how I felt a while ago." She turned and left.

'Higurashi. There's more to her than what meets the eye.'

_In Canada…_

_With Aya…_

What was that dream? The woman there didn't seem ordinary. All of it seemed to be just some sort of fictitious story. But why did I dream about it? Was there a reason?

"Aya!" Chidori shouted in my ear.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I rubbed my ear attempting to ease the pain.

"I've been talking to you for twenty minutes and you weren't listening." She crossed her arms. "You've been spacing a lot recently. Are you hiding something?"

"No I'm not. What makes you think that?" I took a sip of my cappuccino.

It's been a week since I had that strange dream. Chidori came by my house today in an orange skirt, a yellow top with a sunflower print and white clogs. Her hair was in pigtails as well. She stormed in my room and picked out an outfit for me, which was: a red t-shirt, Capri jeans, pink flip-flops, and a white jacket. She told. No. More like ordered me to get dressed since she was taking me to Starbucks today. I reluctantly agreed. I put on my clothes plus a choker and the necklace Kagome gave me. I brushed my hair and off we went.

My mind was too preoccupied with that dream I had. It was bothering for some reason. Also, since I read Kagome's last email I've been worried. Kag was certainly not having a good time back in Japan. It appeared as if Kikyo didn't give her a moment's peace. And I was happy to hear from Miroku and Sango as well. They told me Kagome's little incident with Kikyo. Fortunately nothing really bad happened. I trust they are being there for Kagome while I'm away.

"Are you thinking of a guy or something?" Chidori drank a bit of her hot chocolate. "Did you have a change of heart about Yuhi?"

"Of course not." 'Besides Kagome would be shocked to death if that happens.'

She sighed in relief then looked at me worriedly. "Then what's wrong?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing serious. I just couldn't stop thinking about this weird dream I had."

"Oh, is that all. You want to talk about it?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Ok. If you're sure…" She shrugged and took a sip of her beverage. "By the way, classes are starting in two weeks."

"I know. I'm kind of excited."

"Yeah, me too. And there's…"

_**CCRRAASSSHHH!!!!**_

Four men dressed in black burst through the doors. They pointed their guns at all of the people in the café. No one could see their faces since they were concealed pretty well behind black masks.

"Everyone on the floor! This is a robbery!" One of the men shouted with his gun still prepared to fire.

All of us got to the ground as one of the men approached the counter and stuffed a bag with money.

"Hey cuties. Want to have some fun?" Two of the robbers picked up Chidori and me up roughly by our arms.

"Let go of me!" Chidori struggled to get free.

"Let go!" I demanded.

"Now now girly. If you submit it won't end painful for you." Subsequently the man holding me licked the side of my face.

"LET GO OF ME JERK!" I elbowed him in the ribs and went to help Chidori. I yanked her from the guy who was starting to molest her and kicked the guy in the face.

Good thing Sango taught me a bit of her Taekwondo. Then everything happened in slow motion. One of the robbers aimed their gun at me and fired. I could hear Chidori shouting my name in panic. All the things around me were beginning to slowly stop. There was no movement, no sound. People that were present held horror stricken faces. The bullet was right in front of me when I saw this symbol appear before me. I recognized it after a few moments. It was the Mikage clan crest.

'It is time.' Who was that? A voice? In my head?

When the bullet made contact with the crest it was swiftly reflected and hit the opposite wall. Time seemed to return back to normal. Everyone was astonished to see me unharmed. The robbers look scared as hell. I suddenly felt my legs give in. It was like my body was drained of its strength during that time. My vision was getting blurry too. Why did I see my family's crest? Who was that voice in my head? I looked up to see all the robbers pointing their guns at me. After I heard the gunshots, the last thing I saw was a man with red hair crashing though the window and scooping me up out of the bullets' paths.

_With Chidori…_

Everything happened so fast. Aya and I were just having a nice chat a few moments ago when robbers suddenly burst through the door. It was horrible and scary. All I wanted was to have a nice time with my friend who wasn't acting herself lately. Today, I was supposed to cheer her up and spend some time with her. This wasn't how I planned how our day would be.

Next thing I knew I was pulled up by one of the masked men. It was pretty obvious what this man wanted from me judging the lust in his eyes. He started rubbing me. I tried to struggle free but I wasn't strong enough. Luckily, Aya helped me out before the man could touch me even further. I turned to see the robber at the counter. He lifted his gun and aimed at Aya! I shouted her name in warning. She was going to get hit! I tried to push her out of the way but I wasn't quick enough. The trigger was pulled and a loud BANG was heard.

But I saw this symbol appear before her. It emitted a bright pink and looked to be some kind of tribal crest or something. It then reflected the bullet and making it hit the wall in the other end of the room. Impossible. I was rooted in my place shocked; my mind was still processing what just happened. When I heard several more gunshots I was snapped out of my daze to see my friend in danger once again. All of a sudden a man broke through the window and quickly carried Aya out of harm's way.

He was very handsome and looked to be around twenty years of age. He had red hair as well as a very nice built. Dark sunglasses hid his eyes and he wore a dark blue polo, slacks, and black shoes. He put Aya, who had fallen unconscious down on the floor and faced the robbers. I slowly went to Aya's side as I watched what happened next.

"Why you! Don't interfere!" One of the men charged at him. He was easily dodged by Aya's mysterious savior and was easily knocked down with a punch to the abdomen.

The other three thieves got provoked and closed in on the red-haired man. It looked like they didn't see him as much of a threat so they didn't use their guns. They threw a lot of punches and kicks but not one seemed to even hit him. In a matter of seconds the unknown hero clobbered two of the robbers with a chair, which lay nearby. The last thief had backed into a wall in fear as the red-haired man approached him. He took out his gun from his jacket pocket and shot at the mysterious stranger.

The man surprisingly didn't get hit! He swiftly pulled out this weird looking dagger form under his sleeves and cut the bullet right in the center, resulting to the two halves to ricochet toward the robber; its two halves embedding into the wall at the either side of the robber's head. He then fainted from shock.

The red-hair man then snapped his fingers then everything went still. I looked at my surrounding. Nothing was moving. No sound was heard. Did he just make time stop? I glanced nervously at him as he approached Aya, who was still unconscious, and I.

"You're with her, right?" He asked in a strong yet gentle voice.

I nodded still a bit shaken from what just happened.

"Take her home. I'll deal with this." He said.

I nodded once again. I did my best to carry Aya on my back all the way to the parking lot. I put her in the passenger's seat and checked if she had any injuries. Thankfully, I found none. I sat down in the driver's seat and started up my black Lexus. A lot of thoughts passed through my mind as I drove both of us back home.

_With Aya…_

My head was pounding and I felt a bit weak at the moment. Where was I? What happened? I opened my eyes to find my vision all hazy.

"Aya! Thank god, you're awake!" I head a familiar voice. I waited till my vision cleared up to see my brother right beside me. He wore his normal house get up: a white shirt and shorts. He looked tired and a bit drained. I was still dressed in my clothes from this morning and I was lying on the couch.

"Aki? Am I home?" I slowly sat up.

"Yeah. Chidori brought you home and told me what happened. Good thing you didn't get hurt." He took a seat beside me.

I then remembered what happened this morning.

"You ok? You've been out for seven hours."

I nodded my head. "Just tired."

"Ok. You know, it's weird." I turned to look at him.

"What happened to you guys was never on the news." He continued.

"What?" I was shocked. Not on the news? That incident? That's not possible.

"I don't think you would have gotten unconscious if it was just a minor incident. Chidori looked terrible, too. I couldn't doubt Chidori's story. She looked too serious to be lying anyway."

"It happened. That robbery. It was real." Out of the blue, I remembered the family crest and the strange man that saved me. I stood up and put on my coat that was hanging on the coat rack.

"Aya, where are you going?" Aki said from the couch.

"I need to go out for a while. I'm just fine, I promise. I just need to get some fresh air." I couldn't help but say all that in a weary tone. I was in front of the door by then.

Aki looked at me hard. He was obviously doubtful. But he then smiled at me and said, "Don't be out too late. It's already seven so be back around eight, ok?"

I smiled back. "I will."

I opened the door and walked towards the nearby park to do some thinking.

_In the park…_

I was sitting on this bench in this park. Here I was for the past 30 minutes just pondering on what happened today. I couldn't think of anything that could explain how the family crest appeared all of a sudden and reflect the bullet. Was it magic? Some sort of power maybe? I don't have a clue.

And what about that mysterious guy? He had saved me. I kind of felt that he was stalking me before but next thing I knew, he comes in and saves me. Not to mention he was really cute and…Oh god! DID I JUST THINK THAT!?!? I'm losing my mind. Kagome would be horror-struck if she knew I was sort of attracted to this stranger. I can imagine here now:

'Aya...how could you? You're falling in love with a guy and going to leave me all alone!' she would be balling her eyes out and would act like a child who had lost their favorite toy.

I laughed at the thought. Kagome was very overprotective of me when it came to boys. But I guess she wouldn't mind much since it's not Yuhi. I wonder how I am going tell Kagome, Miroku and Sango about what happened today. Hmmm… Maybe I'll tell them when I figure out this whole mess. I glanced at my watch to see it I had thirty more minutes till eight. I guess I have more time to sit around here.

I then came to notice I wasn't alone anymore. I looked to the path on my right to see someone approaching. It was a man. He was wearing a dark blue polo with slacks and had sunglasses on. He had red hair…WAIT A SEC! HE'S…

I stood up when he was about four feet from me. "You are…" I said.

He took out his dark shades with his left hand while his right was in his pocket, to reveal empty yet mesmerizing green eyes. I simply stared at me. He's the one. He's the one who saved me.


	8. Mystery

Sorry for the extremely long wait. I've been really busy and stressed for the past year and I couldn't find the time to continue this fic. I even went into a stage where _Inuyasha _wasn't my favorite anime for a while. Luckily, my love for it came back full force. My problem is the I'm not a big fan of Ayashino Ceres so it's kind of hard considering it's part of the story. And my final exams are coming up as well. I will repeat that I'm not giving up on this work even if it's not all great. Also, I'll be really busy in the next few months. So don't expect the next chapter until my graduation done and over with. I have a lot to deal with right now. FOURTH YEAR IS HELL!!!! By the way I slightly edited the past chapters. Minor changes.

Disclaimer: I don't own the two animes...

**torrie**: I thank you for the bottom of my heart for liking my fic. I'm glad you liked it.

Chapter 8: Mystery

To say that I was surprised would be an understatement. I was shocked, so shocked that you would think that my jaw would've drop to the floor! But, here I was confronting the person who saved me from the cold hands of death. I couldn't move. I was rooted to the ground.

"Um…I…I," I stuttered. For some reason I had great difficulty in just forming a single sentence.

He continued to hold his firm, beautiful gaze. His eyes seem to look through my very being, shaking the foundations of my soul. I didn't want to look away. Nevertheless, I felt that even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to for some reason. Call me crazy for feeling such a strong attraction to this man; but I can't help but feel as if I've met him before. But who is he really? I have to know.

"W-Who are you?" I finally said, still looking at him in the eye.

He stayed silent as if he had no intention of answering my question. He closed his eyes finally breaking the eye contact and walked towards me. I took a step back unaware of why I did so. Was I scared? Nervous? I'm not sure. Then we just walked pass me! He was going to leave! I turned to face him not wanting to waste my chance to talk to him. Who knows when I'll get the chance to see him again?

"Wait!" He stopped several feet away from me. "Why wasn't what happened this morning in the news?"

I thought he wouldn't reply again although that didn't stop me from hoping.

"That event never occurred." He said in a smooth monotone voice.

"What do you mean?" There were so many questions I wanted to ask. I don't understand why what happened earlier did not happen. I was definitely not dreaming. I was there, Chidori was there, and a lot of people were there! Heck, even he was there!

Once more he chose not to answer me and strode a few more paces farther away from me. I may not get the answers I wanted, but at least I tried.

"Um…Thank you for rescuing me!" I shouted as he got even farther away from where I stood.

He stopped for one final time, looking at me with those hauntingly stunning green eyes before he disappeared into the darkness of the night.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A few hours ago…_

"How are things?"

"Everything has been normal, sir."

"As I suspected, our superiors mentioned did mention that we still had to wait."

One of the computer technicians whispered to her fellow co-worker, "Wait? Again? We've been here for God knows how long and nothing has turned up."

"We can't do anything about it. Besides we still have some tests to run and debug some programs."

"YOU! STOP GOSSIPING AND GET BACK TO WORK!"

"Yes Sir!!!" They both quickly turned back to their respective computers.

Naraku then entered the room, his lab coat on but his clothes underneath were all wrinkled. He let out a soft yawn, running his fingers through his dark tresses.

"No development, Doctor Goshinki?" He asked the scientist in charge of the area.

"I'm afraid not, Sir. It seems we'll have to wait as you said."

"Typical." He let out a menacing snarl. He was getting more impatient as the days went by. 'I've waited long enough'. He was about to leave the room when loud alarms suddenly went off. He stopped just in front of the exit, a smirk making its way on his face. 'Finally, I can make my move.'

"What was that?!?!"

"It's a reading! We finally have a reading!!!"

"I thought we still had to wait another year?"

"Stop babbling and get me the location stat!!!"

"Yes sir!"

"Put it on the monitor where I can see." Naraku ordered Goshinki.

"You heard the man! Put in on the screen!"

The gigantic monitor displayed the Earth where there was a single blinking dot in the continent of North America.

"Target locked on. Getting the coordinates now."

The monitor zoomed in on a single town where the blinking dot still visible.

"It's somewhere in Canada."

All of a sudden the dot disappeared.

"The reading's gone!"

"It vanished!"

"Were you able to get the coordinates?" Goshinki asked.

"Um…we were only able to get the coordinates of the area where it was, not the exact location sir." The girl wearing her hair in pigtails hesitantly answered. She was obviously a new in her job. She had circular lenses and had the same white lab coat everyone was wearing.

Doctor Goshinki's eyes darkened and approached the girl. He pulled on her blonde locks and backhanded her.

"Do your job right, you useless little girl!!!!"

"Forgive me, Sir! I'll do better next time!" His hold tightened making her cry tears of pain.

"You runt! You better or you'll receive a punishment worse than what I am doing to you right now!" He bellowed, enjoying the sight before him. The other workers made to motion to intervene, they kept to themselves as if there was nothing new happening.

"Goshinki."

"Yes Sir?"

"Forget their slip-up for now. I have what I want for now. Send those coordinates to me office right now." He turned to leave with a sadistic smile on his face.

"You hear that? Do what he says and get back to work!" Goshinki scowled as he threw the poor girl aside and went back to his post.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I can't believe that woman!" Inuyasha muttered on his way back to his room. "Who does she think she is...?"

Today had been a long hectic day for him. He had to attend three boring classes, do some errands for his stupid brother, clean his room since his supposed best friend abandoned him to do most of the work and then some stuck-up girl punches his girlfriend. Lady luck without doubt hated him these days.

"I wonder what that pervert wants to talk about. I'll have to ask regarding that dim-witted friend of his." He got on the elevator. It was getting late and all he wanted was to lie down and sleep. However, he still had to talk to Miroku, who won't let him have his peace until some facts were straightened out. 'Kami! When can I have a break from today's hell?'

'Have you ever lost someone very dear to you?' Her forlorn voice rang in his head remembering their encounter this afternoon.

"Keh! Why am I remembering that stupid wench anyway? It must be some act to gain my sympathy." He stomped his way to the room. He fumbled with the keys and inserted the right one in the key hole. As expected, Miroku arrived way before he did and passed the time looking at his favorite type of literature while waiting for him.

"About time you decided to come here." Miroku said, as he placed his playboy magazines back in its secret box hidden behind a cabinet.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "You'll be dead when your girlfriend finds out about those."

He rubbed the back of his head. "Hehehe. It won't kill me if my dear hime doesn't know."

"How are you so sure I won't tell her? I could do it as revenge for cleaning the room all by myself." He shifted the things in his path with his feet as he made his way to the end of the room. He sat down on the black leather couch which was yet to be moved to its proper spot.

"Wow. It sure is fixed." Miroku replied with a sarcastic tone from the kitchen.

"Keh! It is damn neater than when it was this morning! And make me some ramen while you're in there!" He should be grateful. Initially, the room was filled with unopened boxes that filled up every space in the room. It was a miracle that Inuyasha was able to fix most of it by then. Still, there was still so much to fix.

"Yes almighty one." Miroku entered with a tray of three bowls of ramen. It saved him time and energy by making an extra bowl for his roommate since most of the time Inuyasha wouldn't eat less than one bowl of ramen. "But anyways, we have to talk."

"You bet _:slurp:_ we have to talk. Tell that _:slurp:_ bitch _:slurp:_ that she should lay off my girl." He said in between gulps.

The young monk hit him on the head with his slipper ignoring his growl of protest. "One, don't talk while your mouth is full. Two, her name is Kagome and not 'bitch'. Third, your girlfriend pissed off Kagome in the first place."

"That wench shouldn't have punched her then!" Inuyasha yelled after putting down his finished bowl of ramen and grabbing his second serving.

"Well, I wouldn't blame her for doing so." He said calmly. He knew wouldn't help if both of them would be shouting. And as the more mature one, he had to deal with Inuyasha's aggravating childish anger.

"Go to hell! _:slurp: _I don't understand _:slurp: _why you're protecting that _:slurp: _wench."

"Don't make me hit you again for your bad table manners. And why wouldn't I protect her? She's one of my best friends like you are. And anyone would've done what she had done." He put down his own bowl and took a long sip from his glass of water.

"I still don't get you monk." Inuyasha put his last bowl down looked at Miroku with an irritated expression.

"Let's put it terms where you will understand what I'm trying to say." He faced his friend, his eyes serious. "What would you do if someone bad-mouthed Kikyo?"

"What else? I'd beat the crap out of him!" Inuyasha roared forming a fist with his right hand.

"So you're saying Kagome can't do what you plan to do if she wanted to defend someone who is as dear to her as Kikyo is to you?" His eyes dared his friend to answer wrong.

Inuyasha emitted a deep growl. "I'm saying that she'll have to answer to me if she hits Kikyo again!"

They began a staring contest, neither one wanting to back down. It's as if the loser of this silly game of theirs was the one who was wrong in their conversation. Miroku didn't get why Inuyasha still protected his girlfriend who was obviously the one at fault. But it was futile for him to make his friend understand what he was trying to put across right now. Besides, Inuyasha had the upper hand in this immature game

"Never mind." Miroku gave in closing his sore eyes. "There's no hope in getting anything through that thick skull of yours."

"What the hell are you implying?"

"Anyways, it's still a shock that your girlfriend is the arch nemesis of my dear friend. You never mentioned that she was Kikyo."

"You never asked."

"I suppose so. _:sigh:_ Things are going to get ugly. Inuyasha, do me a favor and please make Kikyo stay at least a mile away from Kagome."

"My girl is free to do anything she wants." He crossed his arms in front of his chest while leaning back further into the couch.

'Have you ever lost someone very dear to you?' Inuyasha once again recalled what she said. It somehow bothered him for some reason. It was like she wanted to share something hidden about her.

"Miroku, has that wench ever had a boyfriend or something?" He asked all of a sudden.

Miroku nearly fell of the sofa when he heard him. He look bewildered at first but he soon put a naughty smile on his face. "My, my, Inuyasha. Are you planning on two-timing now?"

"Of course not! Are you crazy or something?" He glared at the pervert who was getting ideas from one single question.

"And why may I ask are you interested in Kagome-sama?"

"Keh! It's just something that she said earlier that's been bothering me?"

"Hmmm. It seems you guys did more than just talk" Miroku took notice of his wrinkled clothes which was covered in dirt and his black mane which had some leaves stuck on it.

"Hey don't look at me as if something happened when I followed her! We just fell off a tree so that's why I looked messed up."

"Really now?" Miroku pressed on still not convinced. "What did she say then?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"She asked me if I lost someone dear to me with me this sick gloomy look. I bet she's trying to make me feel sorry for her or something!"

Miroku's face turned solemn and stayed silent for a while looking at the wall in front of him.

"What's wrong with you, monk?" His seriousness was starting to creep him out. One minute he was all nosy, next minute he's all sober. Talk about mood swings.

"Inuyasha." He said.

"W-What?" The atmosphere felt heavy and a bit suffocating for Inuyasha.

"Please don't judge Kagome so harshly. She's been through a lot." He continued in his monotone voice. "And it's true. She did lose someone dear to her." He put on a sad smile as if he was reminiscing.

He raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to tell me what happened?"

Miroku smirked, a bit amused at the blockhead's sudden interest. "Why do you seem so interested?"

Inuyasha snorted and exclaimed, "No reason!"

"Well, I can't really tell you."

"Why the hell not?"

"It's not my place to tell. Besides, if you hate her so much why bother getting to learn more about her?" Miroku stated making a point.

"Damn bouzo." His companion mumbled.

"I heard that! I'll have you know, I'm a highly regarded monk."

Inuyasha snorted, "Yeah. You are highly regarded for being a nosy, irritating, lecherous monk."

"You wound me my dear friend" Miroku put a hand to his heart feigning hurt. "But I'll tell you one thing, she used to be so cheerful before."

"Cheerful? That witch?" Inuyasha asked disbelieving.

"I'm telling the truth! She used to wear such a radiant smile everyday." Miroku contradicted reaching for his wallet located in his back pocket of his pants.

"A smile of death?" Inuyasha whispered while snickering.

"I can prove it!" He pulled out a random picture from his wallet and held it in front of Inuyasha's face. "Here!"

It was a picture of Miroku, Sango and Kagome. Miroku was proudly holding Sango close, keeping his hands to himself for once. Sango was relaxed in his embrace and had a tint of pink on her cheeks. Kagome was winking while embracing Sango's right arm. She had a care-free smile on her face. It was innocent, genuine and somewhat sweet. It was something Inuyasha hasn't seen before. It was as if her smile made others want to smile as well.

He ignored the foreign warm reaction he felt and grumbled. "I feel like puking."

"You are so rude." Miroku got back the photo and inserted it back in his wallet.

"Of course I am. Now move your butt so we can finally fix this poor excuse for a room."

Miroku made a move to escape into the bedroom. Unfortunately, Inuyasha got to him first and grabbed him by the back of the collar of his shirt. "And this time you are going to help!" He growled with a murderous gleam in his brown eyes.

"Hehehe…Sure." Miroku sweat dropped.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Kagome, are you sure you're okay?" I asked while putting a hand on her shoulder.

She seemed to snap out of her daze and put on a weak smile. She put her hand atop my own. "I'm fine Sango-chan. I'm just a little tired."

"Okay." Although I still wasn't convinced.

Our class before noon just ended and we walking down the corridor making our way to the stairs. Kagome has been acting weird the whole day. Anyone would be more than concerned if they knew how our day was so far.

It all started out this morning when I didn't find Kagome on her bed which was left undisturbed that night. Instead, she was fast asleep on the study table that we placed beside the computer. The lamp was left on since I one who was using it the night before fell asleep while studying. Her hair was disheveled, her head rested on her arms and there was a wide open book in front of her. I sighed and shook the girl wearing her favorite puppy pajamas. It took like an entire thirty minutes to wake her. I told her to take a shower while I finished cooking breakfast. She nodded, her eye drooping. I turned to the batch of pancakes I was making until I heard I sudden _bump_! It was like something big fell to the floor. I called out to Kagome and when she didn't reply I ran to the bathroom. She was sprawled on the floor swirl-eyed, dizzy from the fall. Thankfully, her slip didn't cause major injuries but she had I small bruise on her head and knee.

After breakfast, I changed into a simple green top, and a long denim skirt, and some dangling earrings. When Kagome walked towards our walk-in closet, I was putting my hair up in its usual ponytail. Then suddenly I heard a banging sound of Kagome colliding face first to the closet door. I helped her dress into simple black cargo pants and a black sleeveless for she was only half-awake and we were going to be late if I left her to dress by herself.

I don't believe everything that happened that morning was plain bad luck or a coincidence though. I think my friend was not totally conscious of what her surroundings. My suspicion is that she finally is feeling the major after effects of her studying too much and overexertion. She even bumped into around six walls when we went to the university. And for the first time since the first day of classes, she wasn't taking down notes! She was spacing out during class!

Even if I asked Kagome several times if she was feeling alright, she would put on a mask as if nothing is wrong. I know she doesn't want me to worry but if this goes on, I'm definitely going to bring her back to our room so she can at least rest. We only had one class after lunch anyway. The ringing of my cell phone snapped me out my reverie.

"Kagome, can we stop for a second?" I asked pulling out the device. I didn't want her to wander around alone in her state.

"Sure." She said looking at the path ahead of us which was the stairs.

I flipped open the phone and faced the other wall to meet the suave voice of my boyfriend.

"How are you me dear Sango??? I miss you!!!!" He wailed.

I had to fight the blush that was starting to show on my face.

"I'm fine, Miroku."

"Want to eat lunch together???"

"Okay. Kagome and I were just heading out."

"How is she?" His voice turned from overexcited to worry.

"I think she's nearing her breaking point. I told her to take a rest for at least three days a few days ago but she insisted on studying."

"What makes you say that she's near her breaking point?"

"Well, for one thing, she slipped in the bathroom, bumped into the closet door, bumped into several other walls in the campus!!!"

"I see." I heard him sigh. "Well, she is really stubborn if you think about it. She won't even give herself some time to relax despite how much stress she's feeling."

"I know what you mean." I put on a small smile. "Let's bring her somewhere for a little vacation! It wouldn't hurt to miss a few days of classes."

"That's an idea. We'll talk about it later."

"Yeah we wi-" I turned to check on Kagome. To my horror I saw her stumbling towards the stairs. She was going to fall!!! Time seemed to slow down as my friend neared the edge of the steps.

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A few days went by fast and pretty soon the first day of college arrived at last. I woke up extra early since I was really excited and nervous at the same time. I put on a plain white shirt that had an elegant lace as its belt, and a dark blue tie dyed spaghetti strap and some white clogs. I also put a black bandana on and some silver bracelets on both my wrists. I went down to cook breakfast because I was the first one who woke up and I had nothing to do for the next few hours. When Aki woke up much later than me, he looked like he wanted to go back to bed and sleep longer. I giggled putting breakfast on the table.

"Aya, can we play hooky on the first day?" He suggested before taking a bite of toast.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed as I took a seat beside him. "Aren't you at least a bit excited?"

"No. It's school all over again."

"_Mou_! You're just lazy!"

As soon as we finished dinner, we were out the door. Mom seemed to have left earlier this morning for her new job. We took a cab which took about thirty minutes from home to reach the university. The campus was big and had about seven buildings. Luckily, we were able to meet up with Chidori after several minutes of wandering around.

"Aya! Aki!"

"Yo." My brother greeted her before letting out a yawn.

"Chidori, thank goodness. I thought it would be hard to find each other in this place."

She chuckled. "Yeah, it is easy to get lost when you're new around here."

"Isn't class going to start soon?"

"Mine starts in ten minutes. Joy…" Aki made a move to leave. "I'll go to my building now.

"Don't fall asleep in class Aki!" I warned him as he waved bye.

"Looks like your brother is still half asleep." Chidori and I started to walk to our class.

"Seems that way." I sighed. "He was groaning this morning about how unfair I was since my class starts one hour after his."

"Huh?" She asked confused. "How is that unfair?"

"I don't know. I said it doesn't make a difference we're both going to have classes today anyway."

"How weird!" Chidori laughed.

I nodded my head. We entered our classroom where only a few people were present at the moment. I guess people were taking there time since our class was going to begin a little later.

"Aya." A hand touched my shoulder.

I turned to see Yuhi behind me with a smile on his face. "Yuhi! Are you in this class as well?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Hi." Chidori shyly greeted him from beside me.

"Hey." He said to her.

She flushed and quickly faced the front of the room not looking his direction.

"So, are you planning on going anywhere later?" He turned his attention back to me.

"Hmmm…I don't think I am."

"Would you like to get something to eat with me?"

"Sure!" I smiled.

I ignored his hopeful look and turned to the red-faced girl at my side. "Chidori, you're coming right?"

"Huh??? Well… I…" She was struggling with her words. "I-I…um…I guess."

"So we'll meet you later, ok? My brother's coming along as well." He looked surprised but he quickly put on a grin.

"Ah…okay. I'll see you later." He returned to his seat as the professor walked in the room.

Class was going pretty smoothly. Although I could see that Chidori had this dazed look in her eyes and was still pink in the face. She looked spaced out. The professor didn't seem to notice though. But I had to admit that when he reached the topic I studied last week, I got bored. I decided to half-listen since I pretty much new what he was discussing by heart. I turned to look outside the glass panel which gave me a good view of the corridor outside the room. After a few moments someone familiar passed by. My eyes widened.

'_What is he doing here???'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------__  
_

I honestly wasn't aware of what happened after I agreed with Sango-chan for stopping a while. All I remember was my body getting heavy and that I space out. I felt my knees go weak and I staggered forward my vision getting blurry. I could hear Sango shout out my name before closing my eyes, nearly blacking out.

"Kagome!!!!!!!" I hand grabbed my wrist and jerked me to a hard chest.

I snapped out of my daze gazing up to meet Kouga's apprehensive stare.

"Kagome, are you alright?" He asked, still holding me in his embrace.

"Eh? What happened?" I was confused and a bit lightheaded. I wiggled out of his hold, since he was too near for comfort.

"Kagome!" Sango-chan rushed to my side and hugged me. "Oh my God! Are okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Sango-chan, what's wrong?" I looked at her, unaware of what just took place.

"You nearly fell down to the stairs. Thank goodness Kouga got you in time." She explained, relieved to find I was safe and sound.

"Really?" I turned to Kouga. "Kouga-kun, thank you for saving me from a nasty fall."

He smiled a toothy grin showing his fangs. "Anything for my woman. Luckily, I'm a fast demon who sensed his woman was in danger."

I sweat dropped and chuckled lightly.

Then I heard a small voice through Sango's cell phone which was still grasped in her hand.

"Sango? What's wrong?!?! Did something happen to Kagome?!?!" He was shouting and sounded as if he was starting to panic.

"Sango-chan, Miroku's already freakin out." I smiled.

"Oh shoot!" She put her phone to her ear and started to tell her boyfriend to calm down. She excused herself for a while explaining what happened to Miroku.

I turned to Kouga again. "I'm really grateful for what you did. If I fell down the stairs, those two might not let me out of my room for a long time."

"It's really no problem." He took my hands in his own. "I can understand why your two friends are so worried about you though. You smell like you're starting to get sick and you're getting thinner and paler nowadays."

I sighed. Kouga was a demon so naturally his senses are heightened so I guess he can sense my weariness.

"I'm fine really."

"I was going to ask you out, but you need more rest." He flashed a grin before letting go of my hands. "Just take it easy for a while okay?"

"I will thank you." I gave him a smile and waved at him as he turned to leave.

Sango was beside me as soon as she ended her call.

"Let's go eat lunch Sango-chan." I started to descend down the stairs. Suddenly Sango took ahold of my hand walking a bit ahead of me.

"Kagome, we have to talk." She guided me down the stairs. She was being extra careful now.

I sighed. "Okay."

"Miroku's waiting for us at Wacdonald's."

We exited the building, Sango still leading the way. I knew I was going to a long sermon later.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I'm telling you guys! I'm fine!!!" Kagome insisted. She was starting to get annoyed because we kept pestering her about taking a short vacation.

"But Kagome-chan…"

"Sango-chan, I thought I said I don't need a vacation." She stomped so she was leading their group of three.

"No matter how much you deny it Kagome-sama. You need to relax and take a break." The sun was starting to set and the trio skipped their last class much to Kagome's dismay. It all began in Wacdonald's where the couple mentioned the idea of going to the hot springs for a week.

"Who says a need a break? Not me, that's for sure." The girl huffed.

"The fact you gave Sango and I a heart attack by nearly killing yourself a while back screams that you need some rest." The two walked in front of the Kagome making her stop."

"Please, Kagome-chan. At least consider it for a while."

Kagome's eyes softened under the gaze of her two closest friends.

"I don't know."

"Kagome-chan, please?" Sango rested on her shoulders determined to convince the stubborn girl.

"Kagome-sama, you don't want us to worry us to death, do you?" Miroku said giving her a smile.

She looked down. "I'm sorry, if I causing you such trouble, you guys." She looked at them. "I'm sorry, if I am constantly worrying you."

"You're our friend! Of course we would worry." Sango exclaimed. "I don't want you getting hurt just because you're not taking good care of yourself."

"Sango's right. We only want you to recover from the hell you've been experiencing lately." He added.

"You're not just talking about my studies are you?" She gave a slight smile.

"You know what I'm talking about Kagome-sama." He gave her a wink and a pat in the back.

She let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll think about it but that doesn't mean I'll agree to this."

"Thank you Kagome-chan." Sango gave her a tight hug.

"Now, ladies. It's getting late and we should be heading back to our dorms." Miroku said to lighten the mood. He put his arms around the two. "And it would be my pleasure to escort you two."

The two girls giggled.

"Thanks Miroku-sama." She unwound his arm from her shoulders. "But I'll walk a bit ahead so you two can have some time alone while going back." She gave them a wink. She made went ahead to a distance where she was still in sight a few feet in front of them.

Sango blushed crimson and Miroku chuckled.

"Um…Miroku." Sango hesitantly said. "Can you let go of me?"

"Why?" He grinned ear to ear. "I like holding you like this."

Sango still red in the face let his arm stay where it was.

"At least Kagome-sama is going to think about it?"

"Yeah…I thought we wouldn't be able to consider."

"I guess she doesn't want to make us worry anymore."

She nodded, still embarrassed that his arm was still around her as they walked.

"By the way, want to go on a date tomorrow?" He asked out of the blue.

She quickly glared at him. "No! You know how dangerous it is for Kagome to be alone right now? She might get run over by a car if I'm away on a date!"

"Now, now Sango. I was just asking." He replied allowing his hand to move further down.

"Asking my butt!" She suddenly stiffened feeling a familiar sensation on her back side; the irony of it all.

She wretched out of his grasp and gave him a good slap.

"Ow! That hurt my dear." He said rubbing his cheek.

"Serves you right you no good pervert!"

"But Sango-chan, I was just…" He stopped when he looked in front of them.

Sango followed his gaze to what lay a small distance away from them. Her eyes widened. Kagome had collapsed.

"KAGOME-CHAN!!!"

"KAGOME-SAMA!!!!!"

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

They rushed to their friend who had fallen into a state of unconsciousness.

"You look uncharacteristically happy."

The figure hidden in the shadows smirked. "Do I now, Kagami?"

"I heard we have the possible location of one of the main subjects." The man, known by the name of Kagami, wearing a dark gray suit with a navy blue tie, sat in one of the chairs in front of Naraku's desk. "Is that why you've been sitting here quietly smiling to yourself instead of impatiently visiting all the different sectors?"

"You are 80 percent correct?" His revolving chair turned to the side so he was facing his partner. He was still in the same state as when the organization got its first reading which was three days ago.

"80 percent?" He took notice of the several folders cluttered on the desk. "What else, may I ask, has made you very pleased?"

Naraku made a move to open two folders exposing data on two men. "I must say that I am more than glad that they finally appeared and I don't have to waste time waiting another year. And I can finally make my move." He paused. "I am also in high spirits because the energy from the celestial maidens you captured was very abundant. Not enough as of now, but I know you can manage."

"Naturally." He closed his eyes and smiled. "From what you've told me, I'd say you're happy for everything is going smoothly."

Naraku stayed quiet and Kagami took his silence as a yes.

"Although it's a bit troublesome, I have to find more celestial maidens now. The past ones already _expired_."

Both smirked. "Do as you wish." Naraku said. "And if we're lucky, we'll have one of the main stars here by two weeks."

"You sent someone already, I see." Kagami raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "So who exactly did you assign to do your dirty work?"

"I sent two humans to a quiet little neighborhood in Canada." He let out an evil chuckle. "I'd like to how things go. Surely enough, those vermin can handle a simple job like this."

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Aya rushed out of the classroom as soon as the professor dismissed them. It was quite a revelation that he was here of all places.

"Aya! Where are you going?!?!" Chidori yelled.

"_Gomen_! I have to do something!" She rushed in the direction of the person she saw the passed by during her class. Fortunately, she was dismissed five minutes after the person disappeared from her sight.

She ran fast and hard. She had to see him.

"Where did he go?" She whispered, taking a breath.

Then she saw a figure go into the library. She followed him cautiously, hoping that she wasn't mistaken. She took a peek from a bookshelf to see the man with the same red hair and green eyes reading a book.

'It is him!' She said to herself.

He still had a mysterious aura surrounding him although he wasn't wearing his usual outfit. He wore a dark purple polo and some black slacks. He looked like he was a professor or a senior attending the college. He didn't acknowledge her presence and was engrossed in the book he was reading. Aya began a debate with herself, whether or not she was going to confront the man and demand the answers she was looking for. She wanted to know who he was, his reason for saving her in the first place and how he was able to by himself. The girl didn't notice that, as she battled with herself, two pairs of sinister eyes were taking note of her every move.


End file.
